SONG FOR YOU
by BiangLala
Summary: KYUSUNG. KOLAB Magbe3 n Cloudlilac... Yesung yang lagi bosan ama kehidupannya dan Kyuhyun yang lagi nyari inspirasi buat lagunya. Takdir mempertemukan mereka dan akhirnya cerita ini ada :D . Ditunggu RnR
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **KyuSung Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Song For You**

 **.**

 **Present by**

 **Cloudlilac and Magbe3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Your Time**

.

.

.

"Kerjakan lagi," Yesung menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi atasannya Jung Yunho melempar kertas-kertas yang telah ia kerjakan hingga tadi pagi. Bahkan tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dengan mata yang mengantuk.

"Ye, _sajangnim_ " Yesung membungkuk sekilas sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu.

Yesung langsung menghempaskan tubuh dan merebahkan kepala di meja kerjanya. Ia lelah dan sekarang atasan sialannya itu kembali membuat hidupnya susah.

" _Hyung_.. Kau tidak apa?" suara yang ia kenal menyapa.

"Ya" jawab Yesung pelan. Matanya melirik _namja_ yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau membawa Daehan, Hae-ya?" tanya Yesung saat ia mendapati bayi kecil di tangan Donghae. Bayi kecil dengan mata bulat dan pipi chubby-nya.

"Haha.. Tidak _hyung_. Sekarang sedang istarahat makan siang. Hyukie datang membawakanku makanan bersama Daehan" ujar Donghae bersemangat. Matanya berbinar saat bercerita.

Yesung ikut tersenyum senang. Ia memutuskan untuk bermain bersama Daehan kecil sebentar seraya menghilangkan penat yang menguasai seluruh sel-sel tubuh.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Yesung yang tengah menggoda Daehan yang sedang menangis.

"Yesung _hyung_ , ini untukmu,"

"Apa ini? Undangan? Kau akan menikah?" tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi saat melihat undangan berwarna pastel yang disodorkan Minho padanya.

"Ya.. Kau bisa bilang begitu," ujar Minho malu-malu. Yesung menatap Minho tak percaya. Dia tidak pernah melihat Minho berkencan atau sebagainya, tetapi sekarang tiba-tiba _hoobae_ -nya itu akan segera menikah.

Yesung terdiam. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari ketika semua orang yang ada di ruang itu telah pergi entah kemana.

Dia adalah Kim Yesung, 32 tahun. Bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa di Hyundai Corp.

Mungkin teman-teman sekantor berpikir Yesung adalah pekerja keras. Dia mempunyai pengalaman kerja yang baik, dengan _attitude_ yang juga baik.

Hanya saja, mereka mungkin tidak tau apa yang menjadi masalah Yesung yang sebenarnya. Bekerja keras adalah prioritasnya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu Yesung mulai jenuh dan menginginkan sesuatu.

Pasangan.

Katakan dia aneh. Mungkin beberapa orang mencari pasangan tidak akan sulit, namun tidak bagi Yesung. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berkencan. Lima belas tahun yang lalu? Sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Entahlah, ia tidak ingat.

Kadang ia juga ingin pergi berkencan saat hari libur. Pergi bermain, berkeluh kesah tentang pekerjaannya. Namun apa daya, mencari seorang kekasih kini sama sulitnya dengan menemukan alien di bumi.

Mungkin di kantor ini, hanya dirinya yang masih sendiri. Bahkan si anak baru Minho akan menikah, Donghae bahkan sudah mempunyai bayi dan sekarang Eunhyuk sedang hamil. Sungmin dan Ryeowook walau mereka tidak menikah, tetapi mereka hidup serumah. Bahkan Shindong-pun mempunyai tunangan. Sedangkan ia, 32 tahun, tidak punya siapa-siapa. Orang tuanya memang tidak pernah memaksanya untuk segera menikah, tetapi setiap manusia perlu seseorang yang akan selalu berdiri disampingnya, bahkan seorang _unsocial_ sekalipun.

"Eungh….. _oppa_ ," samar-samar Yesung menangkap suara mencurigakan di sudut ruangan. " _Oppa_..." oh sial, dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Menjadi seekor lalat di antara orang yang di mabuk cinta bukanlah ide yang bagus. Lebih baik ia segera keluar dan pergi dari sana. Perutnya terasa lapar.

Para pecinta itu selalu berpikir gila, Yesung akhirnya ingat kenapa selama ini dia tak terlalu tertarik untuk mencari pasangan. Dia juga harus melakukan tindakan-tindakan gila jika ingin segera mendapat pasangan , pikirnya geli. Berpose erotis dan mengunggahnya ke media social, atau pergi ke tempat umum dengan membawa tulisan 'DIBUTUHKAN SEORANG PENDAMPING HIDUP' . Itu semua cukup gila, kan?

Dia sedang mengantri _lift_ , saat dia melihat melalui jendela kearah jalan diluar gedung, para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang, para pasangan ataupun kelompok pekerja yang sedang mencari makan . Saat itu terlintas pemikiran yang paling gila di benaknya, ia akan mengatakan cinta pada orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika keluar dari gedung ini. Tidak peduli ia laki-laki atau perempuan. Tua, muda, dia tidak peduli. Peduli setan dengan wajah, yang penting ia punya pacar. Dan membuktikan pada Heechul bahwa dirinya tidak akan sendirian seumur hidup.

Wajahnya tidak terlalu buruk, walau umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi tetapi wajahnya cukup menipu.

Dengan tekat yang berapi-api serta langkah yang dimulai dengan tarikan nafas yang berat, Yesung melangkah menuju takdir yang tidak pernah ia duga.

Yesung keluar dari lift dengan wajah terkesan mengerikan. Langkahnya cepat saat melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Bahkan sapaan yang dilontarkan padanya tidak ia tanggapi.

"Yesung _hyung_!" teriakan Donghae disusul dengan langkah yang mendekat.

"Kau mau kemana _hyung_?"

"Merubah hidupku." jawaban yang menghasilkan tanda tanya besar dibenak Donghae.

"Kau akan memukul wajah _sajangnim_?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Kau lihat pintu itu?" tunjuk Yesung pada pintu kaca besar yang dilewati banyak orang. Donghae mengangguk seraya tetap mengimbangi langkah Yesung.

"Pegang kata-kataku ini, Lee Donghae! Aku, Kim Yesung 32 tahun, akan mengakiri masa lajangku saat tubuhku melewati pintu itu!"

"MWO?!" teriak Donghae yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali berteriak saat melihat Yesung benar-benar hilang di balik pintu.

Yesung menggenggam ganggang kaca di depannya dengan nafas yg ditarik dan menghembuskannya keras ketika tangannya mendorong pintu untuk terbuka.

Mata yang semula tertutup perlahan terbuka. Hal pertama yang di lihat Yesung adalah seseorang diseberang jalan. Ia yakin itu adalah seorang _namja_ dengan topi serta kaca mata hitam.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yesung berniat menghampiri orang itu. Orang pertama yang ia lihat saat keluar dari gedung Hyundai Corp.

Baru saja Yesung menunggu lampu untuk berubah merah, namun orang yang ia tuju telah menghilang menaiki sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti di depannya.

"Ais... Dia pergi," gumam Yesung ketika mobil hitam itu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kau harus mengejarnya _hyung_.. Orang pertama yang kau lihat saat keluar dari gedung ini. Janji adalah hutang." suara menyebalkan Donghae datang tiba-tiba dari arah belakang. Diikuti dengan wajah yang tengah menyeringai sama menyebalkannya dengan suaranya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Yesung menyetop sebuah taxi dan mengikuti mobil yang beruntung belum jauh karena ada sedikit kemacetan.

Setelah 15 menit dalam pengejaran, akhirnya target berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang Yesung tidak peduli apa. Ketika orang yang sama keluar, Yesung ikut keluar dari taxi.

"Hei.. Tunggu!" berhasil, _namja_ itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh padanya.

Yesung dengan nafas sedikit tersengal berhenti di depan orang bersangkutan.

"Kau harus, harus berkencan denganku. Jadilah kekasihku!" ujarnya langsung tanpa menatap ekspresi bingung _namja_ yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerang, meregangkan tubuh. Dia memicingkan mata saat melihat tirai jendelanya yang sudah tertembus oleh sinar matahari. Sudah hampir tengah hari pikirnya, melihat jam di nakas untuk meyakinkan.

Kepalanya sedikit pening akibat jumlah alkohol yang telah ia konsumsi tadi malam. Mendorong dirinya untuk keluar dari tempat tidur, dia menghidupkan ponselnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Satu hari lagi dengan kehidupan yang membosankan.

Setelah memastikan dirinya dicermin dan memakai kaca mata hitamnya, dia baru melihat kembali ponsel yang telah tergeletak begitu saja di meja samping tempat tidur. Suasana hatinya sedikit terangkat dan seringai muncul kembali dibibirnya, ketika dilihatnya puluhan pesan suara, sms dan email yang mampir di ponselnya.

Pasti manajer dan anggota bandnya yang lain sedang kalang-kabut berusaha mencari dimana dirinya saat ini, pasalnya pagi ini harusnya dia menjalani rapat penting perihal album baru mereka.

Yah, bukannya dia sudah bosan dengan posisinya sebagai _vocalist_ atau ingin mangkir dari pekerjaanya. Tapi itu memang salah mereka semua dan Kyuhyun hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran pada menajer dan teman-temannya.

Mereka sudah menolak total 20 lagu yang telah dia buat untuk tema album baru mereka. Lihat, 20 dan semua ditolak mentah-mentah! dan kemarin malam adalah titik kesabaran terakhirnya.

Hanya karena album pertama band ini jadi sangat _booming_ , bukan berarti mereka harus terlalu pilih-pilih dan takut dengan apa yang terjadi dengan album ke-2 mereka.

Yang membuatnya semakin geram adalah alasan mereka menolak semua itu.

"Lagu ini mana ada kata 'cintanya'," ini sang gitaris Changmin yang berujar

"Tak ada emosi sama sekali dalam lagumu," kali ini bassisnya Kim Kibum yang bicara. Seolah-olah dia tahu tentang emosi jiwa, pria _stoic_ seperti dia. Cih.

"Ha, kau ini masih anak-anak ya. Kau pernah bercinta kan?" pertanyaan ragu dari Kangin yang hampir ingin membuatnya melemparkan botol pada wajahnya.

Seorang _vocalist_ terkenal seperti Kyuhyun yang selalu punya banyak wanita di sekelilingnya kurang pengalaman cinta? Mereka terlalu meninggikan diri mereka. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tak bisa menghitung berapa banyak _yeoja_ yang menjadi mantannya. mana mungkin dia kurang pengalaman cinta.

"Itu karena kau tak pernah berpacaran dengan mereka lebih dari satu minggu Kyu." Ini adalah keluhan sang manajer, Leetuk.

Apa yang membedakan jika rata-rata masa pacarannya dengan para mantannya tidak lebih dari satu minggu. Kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya. Banyak orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya, dia ingin sebanyak mungkin menjelajahi itu.

Kyuhyun pikir mungkin karena para anggotanya itu hanya kurang pengalaman dengan banyak _yeoja_ atau _namja_ , sehingga mereka tak mengerti dengan apa yang ditulisnya dalam lagu itu. Mereka tak merasakan emosi kebahagiaan cinta yang sebenarnya.

Ah, tapi tunggu, harusnya Changmin sedikit mengerti karena dia hampir sama dengannya. Tapi itu mungkin karena dia bodoh dan tak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju akan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Cobalah untuk pacaran dengan seseorang minimal 1 bulan Kyu. Kupikir dengan begitu kau akan mengerti. Tapi cara tercepatnya lihat Aku dan Leeteuk. Buatlah lagu dari itu," ini pemikiran Kangin.

Hah, seakan dia bisa melakukannya. Dengan posisinya saat ini, itu sudah tak mungkin lagi. Leeteuk sendiri yang bilang dia tak boleh bermain lagi, karena itu akan menjadi skandal jika terus berlanjut. Kyuhyun harus berhati-hati.

Membuat lagu dari pengamatannya pada KangTeuk, adalah cara terburuk . Pacaran mereka membosankan. Tak ada yang menarik. Kenapa mereka tak menerima saja apa yang dia tulis sekarang. Dia yakin sekali lagu yang ditulisnya juga akan _booming_ seperti album sebelumnya.

Apa sebenarnya yang kurang dari lagunya?

Apa dia harus berpacaran dengan orang membosankan dan menjadi seperti pasangan KangTeuk agar mengerti apa yang mereka maksudkan?

Cih! Mana mungkin juga ada orang yang seperti itu akan tiba-tiba mau menyatakan cinta padanya, dan Kyuhyun pantang untuk menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu. Tidak menantang sama sekali.

Yah, Kyuhyun mungkin akan berbaik hati hari ini , jika ada orang seperti itu yang tiba-tiba memintanya menjadi kekasih, dia pasti akan menerimanya. Dia akan membuat lagu dari itu. Lalu lihat hasilnya, apakah akan lebih baik dari miliknya sebelumnya. Pasti akan lebih kacau, pikirnya geli.

'Aku akan menjemputmu segera , tunggulah ditempat biasa.' Sebuah pesan singkat dari Leeteuk yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Dia mengambil topi untuk menutupi wajahnya dan keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

.

.

Dia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gedung rekaman saat seorang _namja_ tiba-tiba berteriak kearahnya.

"Hei.. Tunggu!" _namja_ itu berlari kearahnya setelah keluar dari taxi dan berdiri dengan nafas yang hampir habis karena berusaha berlari secepat mungkin kearahnya.

"Kau harus, harus berkencan denganku! Jadilah kekasihku." _Namja_ yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan padanya bahkan tanpa melihatnya lurus dimata.

Kyuhyun tertegun dan bingung, _namja_ itu masih menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berekasi. Dia langsung menatap orang-orang disekelilingnya. Untung tak ada yang mendengarnya, kalau tidak bisa jadi skandal yang merepotkan.

Dia langsung menarik _namja_ itu dan menggeretnya ke toilet terdekat. Tangannya mungil sekali, Kyuhyun sampai melirik tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya. Apa dia _yeoja_?

Setelah sampai ditoilet, dia langsung menguncinya dan menatap orang yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih tak mau menatapnya. Menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, Kyuhyun mulai mengamati pemuda dihadapannya.

Segala penampilan yang ada dalam _namja_ itu menjerit kerapian bahkan sikap tertunduknya saat ini pun seperti gerakan saat upacara disekolah. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya dia pasti pekerja kantoran rata-rata, yang hidup setiap harinya seperti itu-itu saja.

Membosankan.

Kyuhyun hampir tak percaya , ternyata dia punya juga penggemar dengan model seperti ini. Apa lagi memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih dengan cara seperti tadi, Kyuhyun tertawa geli.

Tapi tunggu sebentar, dia melirik kembali kepalan tangan _namja_ itu. Itu ukuran tangan _yeoja_ , jangan-jangan ini adalah salah satu trik para _fansgirl_ nya yang bertindak aneh-aneh. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat wajah itu untuk memenuhi matanya, benarkan, Orang ini pasti _yeoja_ yang menyamar jadi _namja_.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan tangannya pada dada _yeoja_ itu dan meremasnya. Dan hasilnya adalah RATA!

.

.

Yesung itu punya gerak refleks yang luar biasa. Lihat saja bagaimana kini kepalan tangannya bergerak membabi buta memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyuhyun mencoba melindungi kepalanya.

"Kau meremas dadaku seperti itu, kau pikir aku akan diam saja, CABUL!" teriak Yesung semakin menggebu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal.

Bagaimana tidak jika tiba-tiba orang yang baru kau temui meremas dadamu dengan tidak berperasaan. Bahkan tampaknya _namja_ di depannya lebih muda darinya, tapi sikapnya sungguh keterlaluan.

"YA! Ya! Ya! Hentikan!" mungkin sang idol mulai lelah dan takut wajah yang menjadi asetnya terluka, Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga meraih kepalan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Yesung dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Tubuhnya ia rapatkan, mengantisipasi pukulan lain yang mungkin akan ia terima.

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Yesung di atas kepala. Wajah mereka bertemu. Itu pertama kalinya Yesung melihat wajah _namja_ yang sedari tadi ia kejar, tampan. Yesung bersyukur bahwa _namja_ ini yang ia lihat ketika pertama kali keluar dari kantor.

Keluar dari kantornya. Ketika jam makan siang. Jam makan siang.

"Oh tidak, jam makan siang!" teriak Yesung dengan sangat keras.

"Hei, aku berada di depanmu. Tetapi mengapa kau mengabaikanku?!" Yesung mengembalikan fokusnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia baru sadar jika wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara berat.

"K-Kim Yesung," jawab Yesung gugup. Jelas saja ia gugup. Tubuhnya diapit oleh _namja_ kurang ajar yang baru saja meremas dadanya. Mungkin saja _namja_ itu akan berbuat yang lebih buruk padanya.

"Kau ingin jadi kekasih-ku?" ah.. Iya, kekasih. Semua ini berawal dari kehidupan menyedihkannya yang telah lama hidup sendiri.

"Y-Ya"

"Kau tau siapa aku?" Yesung menggeleng ragu. _Namja_ di depannya terlihat sedikit berfikir, sebelum ia semakin mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Yesung.

"Baiklah Kim Yesung. Kau _namja_ bukan?" Yesung kembali mengangguk.

"Umur?"

"32," onyx nya menangkap raut ketidakpercayaan di wajah itu. Tapi berikutnya ia terlihat percaya dan pasrah.

"Huh.. Baiklah. Sekarang kita adalah pasangan." siapa sangka mencari pasangan tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan. Hanya perlu usaha dan sedikit kegilaan, semua akan Tuhan permudah.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

An/

 **Cloudlilac** : Hai… desu~~ … duet lagi ama bee (maafkan aku bee yng selalu merepotkanmu ) XD XD … tenang aja dijamin yang ini bakal the end di chapter 7, karena emang udah selesai sebelum dipublish XD XD. Tolong jangan tny soal sparkcloudy oke XD XD .

Satu hal tentang FF ini, aku udah praktek lo cara Yesung diatas ….. sapa tau siwon nyasar didepan tempat kerjaku XD*katauan jones* … aku lari ke luar gedung buka pintu … dan jreng jreng tukang potong rumput lah yang menyambut saya … kutelen lagi tuh ikrar *diinjek rame2* … **apa kalian berani mencoba?**

Euhmmm… seperti biasa Mian n Gomawo m(_'_)m

 **Magbe3 :** Hallo ~~ it's Lala again :D/ ff kolaborasi kesekian bersama author paling fenomemal ngaretnya XD setelah perjuangan hampir setengah tahun seperti tukang minta hutang, akhirnya ff ini jadi dengan keringat dan airmata kami berdua XD Semoga suka dan ditunggu komentarnya ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **KyuSung Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Song For You**

 **.**

 **Present by**

 **Cloudlilac and Magbe3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Your Time**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Kyu, apa dengan wajah 'aku menemukan mainan baru' itu?" Leeteuk heran melihat Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berbaring di sofa panjang dalam ruangannya disertai seringai lebar dan wajah super senang. Menakutkan.

"Hei…hei… kau menemukan pacar baru lagi," Changmin mendekat kearahnya, dia memang selalu bisa menebak reaksi Kyu. Kibum hanya memutar matanya, melirik kearah Leeteuk.

"Kyu! Bukankah sudah kubilang-"

"Tenanglah _hyung_ ," Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Leeteuk, mengangkat dirinya untuk duduk dengan benar disofa, "Kali ini aku melakukannya dengan benar. Aku menerima seseorang yang pasti akan kau bilang sebagai orang 'normal'. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan PR ku." Atau malah memperburuk itu. Tambahnya dalam batin geli.

"Maksudmu kau akan serius dengan seseorang? Dia bukan groupies kan? Apakah dia juga seorang artis? Penyanyi? Aku mengenalnya?" Leeteuk menatap penuh harap. Changmin terlihat kecewa. Kibum selalu dengan ekspresi membosankannya, dan Kangin tersedak saat dia sedang minum air dari botolnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Aku baru kali ini bertemu dengannya." Leeteuk menahan dirinya untuk memukul orang didepannya. Sial! kenapa perusahaan harus membuatnya bertanggung jawab atas mereka. Kalau begini dia akan lebih cepat tua. Persiapan album baru bahkan belum mencapai _progress_ , dan sekarang Kyuhyun membuat skandal. Leeteuk hanya merasa ingin mengundurkan diri sekarang.

"Benarkah dia berumur 32 tahun? wajahnya terlalu muda. Kau pasti ditipunya Kyu?" Changmin dan Kangin sibuk melihat foto kekasih baru Kyuhyun yang berhasil dia ambil saat Yesung akan masuk dalam mobil untuk kembali ke kantornya.

"Karena itu aku ingin mengetahui datanya sebelum aku bertemu lagi dengannya setelah konser kita malam ini,"

"Kyuhyun bagaimana jika dia seorang _stalker_ aneh atau orang gila. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, apa yang harus kukatan pada _boss_?" Leeteuk hampir ingin menangis dengan keputusan seenak jidat Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya mengikuti saran Kangin _hyung_. Dia terlihat seperti pekerja kantoran biasa, polos, _nerd_ , euhm…" Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat semua ekspresi dan apa yang terlihat dari Yesung tadi. "Ah terlihat lucu seperti kucing rumahan." Kyuhyun puas dengan perumpamaan pas yang ia temukan.

"Pokoknya kalian bisa menilainya malam ini. Aku tak bisa berbicara lebih jauh karena dia bilang dia harus segera kembali ke kantornya, jadi aku memutuskan melihatnya setelah konser kita." Tambah Kyuhyun, "Jadi, leeteuk _hyung_ aku mengandalkanmu untuk mencari tahu tentangnya. Kim Yesung, 32 Tahun, seorang pekerja di Hyundai Corp." Menepuk bahu Leeteuk dengan senyum yang tersungging dibibirnya.

.

.

Yesung berdoa di dalam hati semoga bosnya tidak akan menyadari keterlambatannya. Jung Yunho itu memang perpeksionis dan detil, tapi semoga saja saat ini ia sedang sangat sibuk hingga tidak menyadari ia menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam melebihi jam istirahat.

Bersyukur ketika mendapati meja sang atasan kosong, Yesung berjalanan ke mejanya dengan tergesa, namun jangankan untuk menyamankan diri di kursi empuk di depannya, bernafaspun sulit saat suara menggelegar sang atasan meneriaki dirinya.

Dengan takut Yesung menoleh untuk mendapati sang atasan dengan wajah tidak berperasaan.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk memperbaiki laporanmu, bukan berkeliaran Kim Yesung-ssi."

"Maafkan aku _sajangnim_. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Yesung membungkukkan tubuhnya sedalam mungkin. Ia tau dirinya salah, dan kali ini benar-benar tidak dapat dimaafkan.

"Aku kecewa dengan kinerjamu akhir-akhir ini. Maaf saja aku tidak bisa membantumu jika sudah berurusan dengan atasan." selanjutnya _namja_ tinggi itu pergi meninggalkan Yesung begitu saja. Sedang Yesung kembali menuju mejanya dengan wajah yang sangat lelah.

"Hei, _hyung_. Bagaimana dengan _namja_ yang kau kejar?" Donghae yang berada di sebelah Yesung memanggil.

"Hmm.." jawab Yesung tidak berminat. Mood-nya sangat jelek karena ucapan atasannya barusan.

" _Hyung_.."

"Dia menerimaku, Hae-ah,"

"Wah, _jinja_? Siapa namanya? Apa kau sudah meminta nomornya? Dimana dia tinggal? Apa pekerjaannya?" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Nama?" Yesung balik bertanya.

"Iya, namanya. Dia pasti punya nama kan?"

Yesung menjambak rambutnya ketika ia menyadari hal bodoh lainnya yang ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak tau namanya Hae-ah. Dia menanyakan namaku tetapi aku tidak menanyakan namanya." Yesung semakin menjambak rambutnya dengan keras.

" _Stupid_ Yesung." komentar Donghae pedas. Yesung baru saja akan memukul temannya itu, sebelum getaran di ponselnya menyelamatkan Donghae.

'Apa kau sibuk?'

Bunyi pesan yang masuk. Ia menyerngit. Orang bodoh mana yang menanyainya?

'Siapa kau?' balas Yesung. Tak lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

'Aku? Kekasihmu' mata sipit itu membesar. Hah.. Sekarang ia ingat, _namja_ itu seenak jidatnya merebut ponselnya tadi.

Baru saja Yesung berniat untuk membalas pesan 'kekasihnya' tatapan mengerikan diiringi dengan hawa tidak sedap melingkupi tubuhnya.

Sepertinya sekarang ia harus fokus bekerja.

.

.

Yesung merentangkan tangan ketika pekerjaannya telah selesai. Matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, pukul 5 sore. Sesuai target, ia bisa pulang lebih awal.

Donghae yang berada di sebelahnya masih sibuk bekerja. Tidak berniat mengganggu, Yesung memutuskan tuntuk membereskan mejanya. Bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat TRAP _live concert_ " Suara rekan kerjanya terdengar.

"Aku ingin melihat wajah Changmin _oppa_ dan ia akan bermain gitar dengan mempesona"

"Kalau aku ingin melihat Kibum. Dia terlihat dingin dan misterius"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau akan meleleh mendengar suaranya. Oh, _my prince_ "

"Kangin-ku.. Aku mencintaimu"

"Kyaaa... Aku tidak sabar hingga nanti malam," teriakan _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ itu kegirangan. Dengan Yesung yang hanya bisa melongo.

"Dasar _yeoja_ , mereka menolak produk asli dan malah tergila-gila dengan wajah plastik" omel Yesung. Ia menepuk bahu Donghae pelan dan mengatakan untuk segera pulang.

Belum jauh Yesung melangkah, sebuah kertas atau poster yang mungkin tercecer oleh para wanita tadi menarik perhatian Yesung. Yesung sedikit menggerutu karena dia tidak suka sampah berserakkan. Ia meraih poster itu berniat membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Namun Yesung sempat memperhatikan isi poster tersebut.

"TRAP" eja Yesung. Namun teriakan tak percaya langsung tercipta ketika matanya menangkap figur yang ia kenal di sana.

.

.

Kyuhyun memainkan ponselnya sambil mendecak sebelum membuang ponsel itu pada meja didepannya.

Yah, setiap beberapa menit dia akan mengulangi hal yang sama dan semakin lama raut mukanya semakin bertambah buruk. Dia kesal, sangat kesal.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tak pernah sekalipun di acuhkan seperti ini. Hanya sekali, pacar barunya hanya membalas pesannya sekali. Orang ini benar-benar _freak_ menyebalkan, rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Apakah dia benar-benar berniat berpacaran dengannya? Apakah Kyuhyun harus membatalkan saja niat nya? Belum beberapa jam dia sudah dibuat kesal seperti ini. Padahalkan dia berencana untuk mengajaknya bertemu setelah konser dengan yang lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kibum bertanya mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun yang beberapa waktu lalu dia buang disebelahnya, "Kau ingin merusaknya."

"Bukan urusanmu," Jawab Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya kembali dari tangan Kibum dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Bermasalah dengan pacarmu sudah," tebak Kibum, "Batalkan saja rencanamu memanfaatkannya, jangan menyakiti _namja_ polos sepertinya,"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, "Kau seperti sudah mengenalnya, padahal hanya sekali melihat wajahnya."

"Aku hanya tahu." jawab Kibum, "Orang sepertinya tidak cocok dengan dunia kita, daripada akan menyakitimu pasti akan lebih menyakitinya."

"Jarang sekali kau berkomentar panjang Kibum, padahal yang lain bilang wajahnya adalah wajah pembohong."

"Aku hanya meyakini penilaian ku."

Ponsel disaku Kyuhyun kembali bergetar, sebuah pesan yang ditungu-tunggunya akhirnya muncul juga.

'Kau _vocalist_ TRAP kan? Maafkan kelancanganku. Aku mundur sebagai kekasihmu.'

'WTF!' Kyuhyun memelototi pesan yang sedang dia baca, sebelum kemudian tertawa keras karenanya. Yesung lucu, pacar barunya sangat lucu. Ini menarik, sangat menyenangkan.

Menyeka setitik air mata yang telah keluar akibat tertawanya, secepat mungkin dia membalas pesan cinta dari sang kekasih, 'Pengunduran dirimu ditolak. Temui aku setelah konserku jam 11 malam di cafe star blue. Jika kau tak datang bersiaplah wajahmu terpampang dilayar kaca besok, _honey_ '

Kibum hanya mendesah, "Sepuluh menit lagi kita harus _stand by di back stage_ ," ucapnya tak menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun dan pergi mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah dari tadi keluar dari ruangan. 'Tapi, mungkin saja _namja_ itu bisa membuat album baru mereka benar-benar sukses,' pikir Kibum saat mengingat sudah lama Kyu tak sebahagia itu.

.

.

" _Eotteokkhe Hae-ah.. Eotteokkhe_?" Yesung menggigiti kukunya dengan brutal. Salah satu ciri khasnya saat ia mulai merasa gelisah.

Sejak Yesung berteriak heboh di kantornya karena mendapati bahwa 'kekasihnya' adalah seorang anggota grup baru yang sedang naik daun, Donghae memutuskan untuk membawa sahabatnya ke cafe terdekat.

"Aku tidak tau jika dia adalah seorang artis. Bagaimana jika _fans_ nya menggangguku? Atau mereka mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Aku belum ingin menjadi ikut terkenal Hae-ah" lanjut Yesung semakin menjadi.

"Aku ikut terkejut saat tau _namja_ itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ku lihat kau kurang _update_ dengan dunia entertaiment _hyung_. Mari kita lihat siapa pacar barumu." Donghae meraih ponsel pintarnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata. Hingga apa yang ia cari akhirnya muncul. Sedang Yesung menunggu dengan wajah serius. Masih dengan menggigiti kukunya.

"Hmm.. Mari kita lihat," Donghae masih mencari.

"Cho Kyuhyun, (27 th) adalah vocalis dari band pendatang baru TRAP (jebakan). Band ini mendadak terkenal saat album pertama mereka yang berjudul 'Sorry-sorry' melejit dipasaran. Kini TRAP menjadi idola remaja Korea. Seolah mereka benar-benar terjebak oleh pesona masing-masing personil band ini." Donghae melirik Yesung sekilas.

"Kyuhyun sendiri dikabarkan akan debut solo, ia mempunyai wajah tampan dengan tubuh tinggi. Jangan lupakan suara merdunya yang membuat kita terpesona. Namun ternyata BBEntert memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah band,"

"Wah.. Dia benar-benar tampan." ujar Donghae. Ia menunjukkan beberapa foto Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Kyuhyun juga telah mulai debut drama pertamanya. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun juga mengisi _soundtrack_ drama. Ternyata aliran rock pada bandnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan suara indah Kyuhyun saat bernyanyi ballad,"

"Dia mengagumkan." sekarang giliran Yesung yang berkomentar.

"Namun, dibalik itu semua Kyuhyun di kenal dengan sebutan **Bad Boy,** " Donghae melirik Yesung sekilas.

"Magnae TRAP ini sering terlihat berkencan dengan artis berbeda. Namun hingga sekarang belum ada yang bisa menunjukkan bukti nyata,"

"Selain itu Kyuhyun juga dikenal suka dengan kehidupan malam. Seperti apa yang ia katakan pada kami, dia sanggup minum berbotol alkohol tanpa mabuk."

Donghae menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Ia berlanjut pada Yesung yang terlihat berpikir.

"Aku rasa dia bukan orang baik _hyung_. Dia hanya bermain denganmu. Sedang kau ingin mempunyai pacar yang serius denganmu." Komentar Donghae. Ia telah mengenal Yesung sejak kuliah. Yesung adalah _sunbae_ -nya dan ia sudah menganggap Yesung seperti _hyung_ nya sendiri. Sebagai seorang teman tentu Donghae ingin yang terbaik untuk Yesung. Yesung itu orang baik-baik, dia polos dan sedikit aneh. Donghae tidak pernah mendengar Yesung mengeluh mengenai pasangan hidup sebelumnya. Karena Yesung memang orang yang termasuk cuek. Namun sekarang, ketika Yesung sendiri yang mengatakan 'merubah hidup'nya, Donghae akan mendukung Yesung seratus persen. Tetapi, ia akan mempercayakan Yesung pada orang baik sama sepertinya.

"Dan dia adalah seorang artis. Kehidupannya terlalu jauh dari kita. Serta _fansnya_ seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Mereka tidak akan melepaskanmu," sambung Donghae dengan nada serius. Matanya menatap lurus pada Yesung yang berfikir keras.

Setelah lama berfikir, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan.

"Kau benar Hae-ah. Aku harus membatalkan janjiku. Aku bisa mencari orang lain," Yesung meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan mengirimkan pesan pembatalanku padanya."

Yesung menekan tombol 'SEND' dengan cepat.

Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar.

'Pengunduran dirimu aku setelah konserku jam11 malam di cafe star blue. Jika kau tak datang bersiaplah wajahmu terpampang dilayarkaca besok, _honey_ '

Keterkejutan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah _baby face_ itu.

"Dia menolaknya Hae-ah.. Dia bahkan mengancamku. Bagaimana ini?" mudah panik adalah tipe Yesung. Ia mulai semakin semangat menggigiti kukunya.

"Tenanglah _hyung_. Jika itu maunya, kau turuti saja. Sekalian kau bisa bicara dan membatalkan pernyataan cintamu padanya," saran Donghae.

"Kecuali kau juga ingin wajahmu muncul di televisi."

" _ANIYO_! Aku masih ingin hidup. _Yeoja_ di kantor kita adalah fans TRAP. Mereka bisa membuat hari-hariku tidak tenang." tolak Yesung cepat.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Aku harus pulang, aku tidak tega jika Hyukkie mengurus _baby_ kecilku sedangkan dia sedang hamil." Donghae membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Annyeong _hyung_." setelah itu Donghae pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

.

.

.

"Tak ada yang menarik. Semua catatannya bersih," Changmin membuat wajah kecewa setelah membaca rangkuman informasi yang didapatkan oleh Leeteuk hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam, "apa dia tak pernah sekalipun terkena masalah atau apa begitu _hyung_?" tanyanya pada Leeteuk, "orang yang bisa nembak kyuhyun seperti itu minimal dia harus _stalke_ r atau _psikopath_ yang sedang terobsesi dengan Kyuhyun, menunggu kesempatan agar bisa memiliki Kyuhyun lalu membuatnya jadi patung lilin."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film," Leeteuk menarik berkasnya dari Changmin, "Jadi Kyu? beberapa orang yang mengenalnya dan kuinterogasi mengatakan dia hanya _namja_ biasa, dan mereka semua sangsi kalau dia adalah satu penggemarmu. Kalau dilihat dari lokasi kerjanya dan apartemenmu, dia mungkin pengangum rahasia yang tidak tahu kau adalah seorang _Vocalist_ TRAP, dan hanya tahu kau karena dia sering melihatmu disekitar apartemenmu," simpul Leeteuk

"Aku tak peduli hal itu," jawab Kyuhyun melirik kembali kearah lantai dasar cafe, tepatnya di pintu masuknya, menunggu _namja_ yang harusnya datang 10 menit yang lalu itu.

"Itu dia _hyung_!" Kyuhyun berteriak senang menunjuk _namja_ mungil yang sepertinya masih berpakaian sama dengan tadi siang, dari gerak-geriknya dia terlihat gugup sambil melihat sekitar.

Semua anggota TRAP langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka padanya , sementara Leeteuk menuju _namja_ itu untuk menggiringnya pada tempat yang tepat. Tak mungkin kan Kyuhun dan kawan-kawannya itu tidak memilih tempat privat, bisa-bisa mereka dikeremuni fans mereka.

"Hai honey!" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil Yesung dari tangan Leeteuk dan mencium bibirnya. Hah, pemandangan biasa Kyuhyun saat merayu pacar-pacarnya.

Tapi yang tak biasa adalah reaksi dari lawannya. Alih-alih membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, Yesung malah berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun untuk lepas dari ciuman itu. Yeah, tapi dengan hukum gaya newton, bukan Kyuhyun yang terdorong malah Yesung yang jatuh terduduk . Tak apa, yang penting bisa lepas dari ciuman Kyuhyun.

Yesung buru-buru mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan melototi Kyuhyun yang terheran-heran. Sementara di latar belakang sana Kangin dan Changmin sudah meledak tertawa. Kibum hanya mengangkat bibir atasnya, sementara Leeteuk mencoba membantu Yesung berdiri.

" _Gomenasai... Hontoni gomennasai_ ," Yesung membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Kyuhyun, dia terlihat semakin pucat dan ketakutan saat melihat anggota band TRAP yang lain, "Aku benar-benar tak tahu kau vocalist TRAP Kyuhyun. Kumohon maafkan aku, aku sedang bodoh tadi siang . Harusnya aku tak melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu kau sedang bodoh?" Kyuhyun bertanya tak percaya. Apakah Yesung sadar dia sedang menghina Kyuhyun? Apakah menurut Yesung berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun itu adalah bodoh?

"Yah, Yesung sekarang aku percaya kau _namja_ normal," Komentar Kangin disela tawanya itu mendapat pelototan tajam bukan hanya dari Kyuhyun tapi Juga Leeteuk sang kekasaih.

"Lalu apa alasanmu tadi siang menyatakan cinta padaku?" Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaannya lagi, sedikit gemas dengan Yesung yang masih tak mau menjawab. Dia memegang kedua lengan Yesung dan memandang Yesung ganas seakan berkata 'Kau jawab jujur atau kau akan kucium disini sekarang juga'

"A-A-Aku sedang emosi dan frustasi dengan kehidupanku, "Sedikit tergagap Yesung menjawab.

"Lalu?"

"Karena teman-teman disekitarku hampir semua punya seseorang didalam hidupnya. Aku tak ingin tertinggal, Jadi aku mencoba keberuntunganku dengan meminta seseorang yang pertama kali kulihat setelah aku membuka pintu keluar di tempat kerja menjadi kekasihku,"

"Dan yang kau lihat saat kau keluar dari gedung perusahaanmu adalah aku dan kau mengejarku sampai perusahaanku lalu menyatakan cintamu." Selesai Kyuhyun. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Sial, rasanya seperti dia sedang dibodohi sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersentak kembali, saat pegangannya pada pergelangan Yesung terlepas dan _namja_ itu saat ini benar-benar bersimpuh dihadapannya sambil meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Ini gila. sangat gila. Aku memberi nilai tertinggi padanya, " Changmin benar-benar tertawa puas dibelakangnya. Bahkan Kibum pun berbalik badan tertawa diam-diam. "Jangan berani kau lepaskan dia Kyu. Kalau kau tak mau buatku saja," peringat Changmin berikutnya.

Mana mungkin Kyuhyun akan melepaskan Yesung begitu saja, dia akan memastikan Yesung membayar tuntas semua perbuatannya. Kyuhyun akan memastikan dia benar-benar puas bermain dengan Yesung.

"Yah, itu tak masalah." jawab Kyuhyun setelah menenangkan dirinya. Dia berjongkok sedikit mendekati Yesung yang sedang bersimpuh didepannya saat ini, "Mungkin ini lebih adil. Karena aku sebenarnya menerimamu hanya agar aku dapat merasakan pengalaman cinta orang biasa seperti yang dikatakan Leeteuk dan Kangin _hyung_. Aku membutuhkannya untuk lagu baruku."

 _Namja_ itu sekarang mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. entah apa yang ada dipikirannya setelah mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tak terlalu peduli hal itu.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kau tetap jadi pacarku. Kau akhirnya bisa mendapatkan pacar dan mungkin aku bisa menulis lagu sesuai keinginan mereka." simpul Kyuhyun puas.

"Tidak..tidak..tidak!" Yesung mengigiti kukunya sambil mengeleng kuat, "Walaupun aku hanya mencoba keberuntunganku tadi, tapi aku bermaksud serius terhadap pasanganku. Dan kau Kyuhyun-" Yesung menunjuk pada dirinya, "Kau bukan orang yang tepat untuk itu. Aku serius mencari pasangan seumur hidupku. Aku tak menginginkan hubungan sementara seperti yang kau rencanakan itu. Maafkan aku tapi-"

"Kau itu tipe pekerja keras dan melakukan semua dengan sunguh-sunguhkan?" Kibum mendekati mereka dan melihat pada Yesung, "maka itu tak masalah. Kau hanya perlu bersungguh-sungguh dan berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun serius dan menjadi pasangan seumur hidupmu."

"Tapi-"

Kyuhyun melihat tatapan ragu Yesung padanya. "Aku tak masalah dengan hal itu, jika kau bisa membuat aku cinta mati padamu, maka aku akan selamanya bersamamu." Pasti akan menarik melihat segala upaya yang akan diberikan _namja_ manis didepannya ini.

"Dan tenang saja aku akan membantumu untuk mengurus dia," Leeteuk kali ini yang memberikan dukungannya. Leeteuk pasti dengan senang hati akan melakukannya, jika ada orang yang bisa menjinakkan Kyuhyun pasti pekerjaannya akan sedikit lebih mudah, "Jika kau khawatir soal publisitas aku pastikan hubunganmu dengan Kyu hanya kami yang mengetahuinya." tambahnya dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui semua kelemahan Kyuhyun, aku akan memberitahumu semua. Jadi jangan takut padanya. Jika dia menyakitimu aku akan pastikan Kangin _hyung_ akan membelamu," Changmin menyampirkan sebelah lengannya pada punggung Yesung.

"Cih, pengecut. Jangan berani memeluk pacarku." Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Changmin dan menarik Yesung agar terjatuh didadanya. "Jangan dengarkan mereka semua. yang perlu kau lakukan hanya melihatku, mendengarku, dan jadi pacarku."

"Baiklah sekarang kita rayakan kesuksesan konser hari ini dan bergabungnya Yesung sebagai pacar Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk bertepuk tangan, membuyarkan semua hal dan membuat mereka memasuki perayaan malam ini.

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung yang mungkin masih tak sadar sedang menaati semua perintah Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Kyuhyun tak masalah dengan itu. Dia mendudukkan Yesung dipangkuannya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya menyelimutinya dan membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung kecil didepannya. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Dia tersenyum, melihat rekan-rekannya yang menatap tak percaya. Dia menjulurkan lidah. Hah, Kyuhyun orang yang paling bahagia malam ini, mereka semua pasti iri.

.

.

Yesung memasuki apartemennya dengan raut wajah lelah. Mereka benar-benar merayakan kesuksesan konser TRAP malam ini. Andai saja bisa, ia akan lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri sejak awal.

Beruntung dia telah melarang pacar barunya- Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya hingga rumah. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika dia membiarkan itu.

Yesung menghempaskan tubuh di atas kasur, berharap dapat tertidur. Tubuh dan pikirannya lelah.

Baru saja Yesung akan bertemu dengan mimpinya, getaran pada ponsel membuatnya harus kembali mengerang.

Yesung mendengus mendapati panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu, namun panggilan itu terus saja berlanjut membuat Yesung jengah. Matanya sudah sangat berat! Dan besok pagi ia harus ke kantor. Persetan dengan Kyuhyun!

"Kau tidak tau ini sudah jam berapa hah!" sembur Yesung pedas. Tidak peduli jika nanti statusnya kembali menjadi 'lajang' setelah satu hari berganti menjadi 'berpacaran'

Bukannya merasa marah atau tak enak dengan semburan yang baru ia terima, Kyuhyun malah tertawa renyah di balik telepon.

'Sekarang pukul 2 pagi. Jika di rumahmu tidak ada jam, aku bisa belikan untukmu, sayang'

Yesung memutar matanya bosan.

"Apa maumu?"

'Ck, ada apa dengamu sayang? Baru beberapa jam yang lalu kau menuruti semua ucapanku, sekarang kau berubah sangar. Hei kau! Cepat keluar dari tubuh kekasihku." Kyuhyun sedikit menaikan nadanya di akhir. Mau tak mau, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir manis Yesung.

"Kau tidak akan tau betapa mengerikannya orang yang mengantuk Kyu.." Yesung melembutkan nadanya dan sedikit menggoda saat ia mengucapkan kata Kyu.

'Wah.. Sekarang makhluk macam apa lagi yang merasuki tubuh _honey_ -ku?'

Yesung terkekeh.

'Baiklah, aku rasa mataku juga mulai mengantuk' Kyuhyun terdengar menguap.

' _Good night honey_ ~ muachhh'

" _Good night_ Kyu."

Yesung menutup telponnya dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir. Tubuhnya kembali dibuat senyaman mungkin dan matanya mulai terpejam.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi Yesung, namun juga hari yang mampu menghadirkan mimpi indah di tidurnya.

.

 **TBC**

An/

 **Cloudlilac** & **Magbe3** : AN nya kagak panjang-panjang , soalnya aku lagi nostalgila noton "REBORN" & Bee juga lagi gak dapet insiparisi buat AN mungkin karena otaknya udah gak muat gara2 udah penuh dengan EXAM nya XD.

Yang pasti terimakasih banyak ama reviewnya kemarin, semoga chap ini kagak mengecewakan. Sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan ….baru kali ini lo aku *khususnya* bias update tepat waktu .. agak takut juga reputasiku sebagai author molor jadi kehapus XD *diinjek

Mian n Gomawo m(_'_)m


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **KyuSung Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Song For You**

 **.**

 **Present by**

 **Cloudlilac and Magbe3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Your Time**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **3**

" Jadi ini sudah dua minggu , apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Yesung? Jangan bilang kau bosan." pertanyaan selidik ini keluar dari mulut Leeteuk. Sebagai sesama _uke_ *ehem* dia sudah menganggap Yesung sang _namja_ polos yang entah kenapa harus berakhir dengan si pangeran setan Kyuhyun, adalah seorang adik tersayang.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah kesal. "Tak ada." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau bermain lagi!" Leeteuk jelas kesal dengan jawaban itu. Dia mau putus dengan Yesung pasti, wajah Kyuhyun adalah wajah bosan, pasti. Dia akan membuat Yesung menangis, tak akan dimaafkan. Dari awal harusnya Leeteuk tahu dan tak membiarkan Yesung bersama Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun ingin bermain dengan para _fangirl_ nya atau dengan _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ pelacur itu, Leeteuk tidak akan marah. Tapi ini Yesung.

"Sabar _hyung_ , sabar." Kangin memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang, menahannya agar tak merusak wajah Kyuhyun. Leeteuk itu sangat sabar, tapi sekalinya marah seperti gunung berapi. Seperti malaikat cantik yang tersihir menjadi seorang setan. Tidak, Kangin tak akan membiarkan sang angel tercinta jatuh menjadi seorang _evil_ dan- oke hentikan pemikiran Kangin secepatnya, atau ini akan menjadi Kisah KangTeuk.

"Siapa bilang aku bosan dengan Yesung." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ini wajah Kyuhyun kalau sedang frustasi, _hyung_." Kibum angkat bicara yang entah kenapa mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun sendiri. jarang-jarang Kyuhyun mau akur dan setuju seperti itu.

Leeteuk berubah tenang - induk ayam mode on- melepas pelukan Kangin dia duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk lembut, "Yang pasti kau tidak menyakiti Yesung kan?" kalimat yang satu ini entah kenapa penuh penekanan.

"Sistem pacarannya tidak seperti yang di harapakan Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, malah Changmin yang menyuarakan hal itu.

"Sejak di cafe hanya 2 kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dia tak membolehkanku menelepon lama-lama. membalas pesanku pun hanya dibalas singkat, padat, dan jelas," curhat Kyuhyun, "Padahal dengan mantanku hanya dengan kencan sekali aku sudah bisa menariknya di tempat tidur. Yesung sebenarnya suka padaku apa tidak sih?" Kyuhyun memainkan ponselnya, seperti anak kecil merajuk karena tak dibelikan mainan. Tanpa disadarinya, semua anggota dan sang manajer hanya bisa membuka bibir mereka tak percaya.

"Ehem." Leeteuk berdehem, menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Entah kenapa dia sedikit kasihan dengan sang pangeran kali ini, "Dia menyukaimu, kalian ditakdirkan." Ini kalimat menghibur yang bisa Leeteuk berikan. "Yesung bukan seperti tipe pacar-pacarmu sebelumnya. Jika kau memperlakukannya seperti yang biasa kau lakukan dia pasti tak akan bereaksi seperti yang kau harapkan." Jelas Leeteuk kemudian.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kyuhyun mendesah, "Apakah aku harus memperlakukan Yesung seperti Kangin _hyung_ memperlakukanmu. Memberikannya sebuket mawar yang sangat besar, membacakan puisi padamu, berendam di bathup bersama dan saling membasuh dada bersama-sama, lalu memberikan cincin permata lalu-," Leeteuk langsung menutup mulut Kyuhyun, wajahnya sangat memerah terlihat sekali rasa malu dan marah yang bercampur jadi satu. Hah, harusnya hal-hal seperti ini adalah hal pribadi KangTeuk tapi karena si ember bocor Kangin, semua anggota mengetahui rahasia privat mereka.

Sementara saat ini, sang kekasih yang sedang dikutuki oleh Leeteuk dalam hati, hanya bisa tersenyum sambil meneteskan air liur. Daripada melihat kemarahan Leeteuk, dia lebih melihat bagaimana memerah dan lezat sang kekasih. Kibum hanya bisa memeberikan sapu tangan, bagaimanapun sebagai sesama member TRAP , dia berkewajiban saling menjaga image, dasar.

"Tulus. Itu yang perlu kau lakukan. Kau hanya perlu tulus dengan apapun yang kau lakukan untuknya." Leeteuk akhirnya menurunkan tangannya dari bibir Kyuhyun, setelah memastikan sang vocalist itu tak akan terus membicarakan kalimatnya yang tadi.

"Aku selalu tulus dengan apapun yang kulakukan!" Kyuhyun tak terima dengan pernyataan Leeteuk, dengan siapapun Kyuhyun itu selalu melakukan dengan sungguh-sunguh, apalagi kalau soal kesenangan. Tak mungkin orang tak tulus untuk mendapatkan kesenangan. Karena dia sudah bergelar _evil_ , jadi tak usah ditanyakan dari mana dia mendapatkan pemikiran itu.

"Hyundai Corp?" pertanyaan Leeteuk diteleponnya itu, membuat perhatian Kyuhyun kembali ke _namja_ yang duduk disebelahnya itu. 'Sejak kapan Leeteuk _hyung_ menerima telepon?' pikirnya, 'Hyundai corp? bukankah itu tempat Yesung bekerja? apakah _hyung_ menelepon Yesung sekarang?'

"Ah baik-baik!" Leeteuk mengangguk -anggukan kepalanya , sebagai tanggapan dari teleponnya, walau orang diseberang sana pasti tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Leeteuk melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, sebelum dia pergi menjauh dari tempat Kyuhyun, berbisik suatu yang rahasia, mungkin.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Leeteuk berwajah senang. "Kau harus mentraktirku Kyu, karena aku sudah membantumu." ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum misterius.

"Kau seperti mau menjebakku dalam kurungan daripada memberi hadiah ." ucap Kyuhyun sangsi.

"Ini kejutan. Kau pasti senang." Leeteuk memberikan senyum malaikatnya, membuat sang penggemar rahasia- sebut saja itu Kangin- berkonser lagu cinta dalam hatinya. Kangin itu cinta mati pada Leeteuk, sudah pasti.

Yah, walaupun Kyu tak berterimakasihpun tak apa, setidaknya beban kerjanya sebagai manajer bakal berkurang karena dia mendapat bantuan yang sangat dibutuhkan. Hubungan Kyusung membawa berkah padanya, untung Leeteuk pintar, langsung memberi syarat itu. Jika perintah sang boss nya sendiri, Yesung pasti tak akan menolak.

Lupakan adik tersayang yang sedang menjerit, karena pekerjaan tambahan.

.

.

.

Yesung menghela nafas ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar di atas meja. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun yang menghubunginya. Ia melirik kiri kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada atasan menyebalkannya- Jung Yunho

Bukan maksud Yesung untuk mengabaikan Kyuhyun seperti ini, hanya saja sang idola itu selalu menghubunginya dalam waktu yang tidak tepat.

'Aku sedang kerja Kyu. Maaf'

Ketiknya dengan cepat. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan kesal dan akan semakin gencar menghubunginya. Lagi pula ini sudah dua minggu hubungan mereka berjalan, tapi terasa biasa saja.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sering mengajaknya keluar atau makan bersama. Hanya saja ia selalu menolak dan membuat berbagai alasan. Katakan dia kejam atau sebagainya. Nyatanya dirinya benar seperti itu. Hei.. siapa yang kejam di sini? tentu dirinya. Jika fans Kyuhyun tau, bisa dipastikan ia akan berakhir di penggorengan.

Sebenarnya Yesung masih ragu dengan hubungan mereka. Yang Yesung tau dirinya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Kyuhyun, namun ia masih mencoba untuk membuka hati. Karena kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Tidak akan ada untuk kedua kalinya seorang idola mau menjadi pacarnya!

Untuk serangan cinta yang ingin ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun pun belum terpikir olehnya. Cara Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya. Hei.. dia sudah lama tidak berpacaran, jangan salahkan ia jika tidak tau bagaimana caranya.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit malu dan risih dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang sembarangan. Ingat saja kali kedua mereka bertemu, _namja_ itu dengan seenak jidatnya menciumnya di depan umum. Benar-benar memalukan!

"Yesung-ssi"

Baru saja Yesung hendak membentak si pelaku perusak lamunannya. Hingga ia mendapati sang atasan dengan wajah mengerikan.

"Apa perusahaan menggajimu untuk melamun?" Tanya suara itu datar. Pertanda buruk bagi Yesung. Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan artis untuk produk baru kita?" Yesung kembali menggeleng.

"Aku menyeruhmu untuk bekerja! Bukan melamun! Aku akan menunggu laporanmu sore ini. Jika tidak- " Yunho menggatungkan ucapannya dan melenggang pergi.

Masih dalam mode shock-nya, Yesung mendengar Donghae memanggil.

"Apa yang disuruh _sajangnim_ padamu kali ini?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menemukan artis yang cocok untuk pakaian special musim dingin kita. Aku tidak terlalu tau dunia hiburan. Dan sekarang aku tidak menemukan artis yang cocok." Yesung menjambak rambutnya kesal. Matanya melirik ponselnya yang anehnya tidak bergetar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Itu gampang! Tanyakan saja pada _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ itu. Mereka akan memberimu banyak nama."

Sesuai saran Donghae, Yesung menghampiri meja salah satu rekan kerjanya, Seohyun.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu _oppa_?" Belum juga Yesung berbicara, _yeoja_ itu seperti tau maksudnya.

"Menurutmu siapa artis yang sesuai untuk model pakaian musim dingin kali ini? Artis yang sedang naik daun aku rasa itu bagus. Dengan image bad boy tapi berkelas." jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"TRAP!" Bahkan _Yeoja_ itu tidak terlihat berfikir.

"Apa ada yang bilang TRAP? Suara Victoria tiba-tiba terdengar. Seohyun menatap Yesung penuh makna. Yesung kini tau, takdir bukan hanya menemukannya dengan Kyuhyun sekedar 'orang pertama yang ia lihat' tetapi kini menjadi 'orang yang akan selalu ia lihat'

.

.

.

"Aku berniat memecatmu jika kau tidak memberikan laporanmu sore ini juga." Yunho berujar santai. Tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi tak percaya yang ditampilkan Yesung.

"TRAP?"

" _Ne sajangnim_. Aku sudah melakukan beberapa survey dan mencari informasi. Aku rasa mereka cocok untuk model produk baru kita. Kita mengusung tema untuk para remaja yang ingin tampil keren namun berkelas. TRAP aku rasa sesuai. Mereka band rock baru yang sudah memiliki _fans_ yang bukan hanya di Korea. Masing-masing member juga punya kharisma tersendiri. Aku yakin untuk musim dingin ini produk kita akan laku keras." jelas Yesung panjang. Dalam hati ia berdoa atasannya menolak usulannya. Ayolah.. ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka pasti akan sering ke perusahaannya yang otomatis Yesung akan bertemu Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya ia menyesal menulis laporan itu dan memuji mereka. Namun apa daya, sejak Victoria meneriakkan nama TRAP, seluruh _yeoja_ di kantornya memaksa untuk menuliskan nama TRAP dilaporannya. Ia menyesal mengikuti saran Donghae.

"Hmm baiklah." Yunho masih sibuk membaca laporannya.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini pada bagian periklanan." Yesung menghela frustasi. Seperti nya mulai saat ini ia harus mulai menyembunyikan diri.

Tok tok

Pintu ruangan sang atasan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda lain yang sudah Yesung tau siapa. Yesung membungkuk hormat, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Junsu- jika tidak salah dia adalah ketua dari bagian periklanan.

Yesung hendak beranjak dari ruangan itu, namun tatapan tidak menyenangkan Yunho membuatnya harus rela berada dalam ruangan yang jujur sejak awal sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Apa laporannya sudah ada?" Tanya Junsu pada Yunho. Mereka berdua berteman baik. Jadi Junsu bisa sesuka hatinya di ruangan Yunho.

"Baru saja selesai." Yunho melirik pada Yesung yang menunduk. Junsu meraih laporan yang berada di atas meja.

"Waw.. ini benar-benar kebetulan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku kesini ingin mengatakan padamu jika model untuk musim ini adalah TRAP. Kau terlalu lama, jadi kami memutuskan untuk memilih TRAP."

'Jika mereka bisa melakukannya sendiri mengapa harus menyuruhku membuat laporan? Menyebalkan' batin Yesung kesal.

"Tenang saja Yesung-ssi. Kerjamu tidak akan sia-sia. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu mengulangi laporanmu karena kau juga menuliskan TRAP di sini." ujar Junsu yang membuat Yesung tersentak. Apa pria ini bisa membaca pikirannya?

"BBEnt telah mengkonfirmasi, dan mereka setuju. Jadwal sedang di persiapkan dan satu hal lagi- Yesung- _ssi_ "

" _Ne_!" Jawab Yesung terkejut.

"Kau yang harus menemani dan mengawasi mereka."

" _MWO_?! Tapi _sajangnim_ , itu bukan tugasku." Yesung menolak keras. Dengan TRAP menjadi model mereka saja sudah menjadi hal buruk bagi Yesung, apa lagi ini dirinya yang harus mengawasi mereka. Oh tidak... ia ingin pingsan saja.

"Tidak ada penolakkan. Kau yang membuat laporan ini, jadi kau yang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi _sajangnim_ \- "

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Jika kau membantah lagi aku benar-benar akan memecatmu!" Kini Yunho yang angkat bicara. Yesung terdiam.

"Hai.. jangan seperti itu." Junsu menenangkan temannya.

"Ini kesempatan untukmu Yesung- _ssi_. Kau bisa keluar negeri untuk pemotretan. Dari pada hanya duduk di balik meja, kau bisa jalan-jalan sambil bekerja bukan? Lagi pula kau akan bersama dengan group terkenal. Jika aku buka lowongan di luar sana, banyak pegawai lain yang ingin mendapat kesempatan itu." terang Junsu panjang lebar.

Yesung tidak berkata apapun lagi. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk paham.

"Ne, _sajangnim_. Aku akan melakukannya." jawabnya pasrah. Raut wajah Junsu berubah cerah.

"Besok aku akan berikan jadwalnya padamu. Bersiaplah Yesung-ssi. Hal menyenangkan akan menghampirimu." Junsu berujar ceria.

Yesung mengangguk paham. Setelah itu ia permisi mengundurkan diri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Huh... "Junsu menghela nafas lega

"Hei... ada apa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menyuruh Yesung untuk melakukan hal itu?"

"BBEnt setuju TRAP menjadi model kita jika yang menanganinya adalah Kim Yesung. Aku tidak tau ada hubungan apa Yesung dengan BBEnt atau TRAP. Tapi atasan mengancamku jika aku tidak bisa membuat Yesung untuk setuju. Kau tidak akan tau bagaimana cemasnya aku jika Yesung sampai tidak mau." Yunho tertawa puas melihat wajah pucat temannya.

"Yang penting sekarang Yesung sudah setuju. Dia adalah pegawai terbaik yang aku miliki. Aku yakin dia akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya... selalu bersikap mengerikan di depan bawahanmu, tetapi di belakang mereka kau akan melindungi mereka sekuat tenagamu." Junsu menatap temannya terharu.

"Jadi kau bilang aku kejam begitu?" Junsu segera pergi ketika hawa disekitarnya mulai tidak enak. Lebih baik menyelamatkan diri daripada tetap di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ kenapa kita disini?!" Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan perusahaan Hyundai Corp dengan ekspresi bingung. Pasalnya, sang manajer dan ketiga anggota yang lainnya tiba-tiba muncul di depan apartemennya saat dia masih menikmati mimpi ber*ehem* dengan Yesung dan menyeretnya ke depan perusahaan sang kekasih. Kyuhyun belum tahu apapun. Semua hal tentang pekerjaan, biasanya Leeteuk yang menghandle semua, dia jarang memutuskan langsung semua kontraknya, jadi maafkan saja Kyuhyun jika dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sebelum detik-detik terakhir.

"Sudah, kita masuk! Hari ini kita akan rapat dan menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan ini." Jawab Leeteuk senang.

"Kapan itu terjadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya, Leeteuk _hyung_ tak pernah bilang apapun padanya soal ini.

"Aku pernah bilang tentang kejutan bukan! Ini salah satunya, hahahaha." Sekarang Leeteuk mulai tertawa seperti boss yang menang tender besar.

"Yah, terserahlah. Hanya biarkan aku bertemu Yesung nanti." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya tak peduli, biarkan Leeteuk yang mengurusi semua. Kyuhyun hanya akan melakukan bagiannya dengan baik.

"Aku tahu tentang kau, Kyu, jadi tenang saja." Leeteuk menjawab sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada sang vocalist.

"Hei, Leeteuk akhirnya kau datang!" dari kejauhan Junsu mendatangi Leeteuk yang terlihat bicara asyik dengan keempat anggota membernya. Leeteuk berbalik dan balas menyapa sambil menyalami Junsu. Kedua orang ini adalah teman semasa kuliah. Mereka masih berhubungan walaupun jarang bertemu, sebenarnya yang membuat Junsu mudah untuk mendapat kontrak dengan band populer seperti TRAP , karena dia punya koneksi khusus dengan sang managernya sendiri.

"Kau sudah membaca proposalnya? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa itu tak masalah, aku merivisinya sedikit. Kami akan menyetujuinya. Aku tak akan pernah menolak permintaanmu." Leeteuk tersenyum dengan senyum bisnisnya

"Terimakasih _hyung_ , padahal kupikir kau akan menolaknya karena kudengar saat ini kalian sedang sibuk mempersiapkan album kalian yang kedua."

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah mengatur semuanya, hahahaa," dan ini adalah salah satu cara memperlancar album baru kami cepat selesai, tambahnya dalam hati sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu. Hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan semua _staff_ yang akan bekerja dalam proyek ini."

.

.

.

"Kim Heechul kepala designer, Choi Yunho kepala divisi pemasaran, Han Jaejoong fotografer, dan aku sendiri yang bertanggung jawab pada produksi kali ini." Junsu memperkenalkan semua orang yang saat ini ada dalam ruangan meeting , "Euhm , maafkan aku, disana Kim Yesung dia... staff penolong yang akan mengurus segala keperluan kalian nanti." Junsu baru menyadari bahwa Yesung juga ada di dalam ruangan, karena posisi Yesung yang berdiri hampir berada disisi pintu lain dalam ruangan. Terlihat jelas Yesung tak ingin berada dalam ruangan ini.

Harusnya memang kepala bagian saja yang hadir dalam _meeting_ kali ini, tapi ini permintaan Leeteuk yang membuat dia disini. Sebenarnya Junsu sangat penasaran alasannya, kalau dari sikap Yesung mungkin ini adalah suatu hubungan yang buruk.

"Kau duduklah disini," Yunho menatap anak buah kesayangannya itu, sifat nya yang satu ini yang sangat tidak dia senangi dari Yesung. Walaupun dia adalah pekerja keras dan termasuk sedikit orang yang bisa menangani sifat Yunho.

"Tidak, dia duduk disebelahku." Kyuhyun angkat bicara, menghampiri Yesung dan menggeret Yesung duduk dimeja seberang Hyundai Corp. para member TRAP yang lain tidak terkejut dengan itu, Kyuhyun suka melakukan apa yang dia suka, lagipula Leeteuk pasti sudah mengantisipasi hal ini.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi saya-,"

"kau masih belum melakukan pergerakkan apapun, padahal kau bilang kau mau membuatku jatuh. sepertinya kau tak punya niat," Kyuhyun berbisik mendekatkan tubuhnya pada saat Yesung sudah beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku punya niat!" sepertinya Yesung tak terima dan berteriak tanpa berpikir. Dia hanya bisa tergagap melihat ekspresi orang-orang di depannya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tindakannya, pembalasan pertama pikirnya dalam hati.

"Saat ini kita sedang membahas pekerjaan bukan menpertontonkan kehidupan pribadi kalian, Kyuhyun-shi, Yesung-shi." penekanan diberikan pada kata Yesung oleh Yunho yang terlihat dari raut mukanya tak suka. Mungkin Yesung akan habis setelah selesai rapat ini.

"Maafkan aku Yunho-shi , jika apa yang kulakukan jadi seperti tontonan," Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas perkataan bos Yesung. "Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya menangani kami, dan aku menyuruhnya duduk disini karena dia yang akan bertugas, jadi aku ingin menyuruhnya memperhatikan dan mencatat semua hasil rapat ini yang berhubungan dengan member TRAP." tatapan tantangan dari Kyuhyun.

"Haha... kupikir lebih baik kita memulai meeting semua ini sekarang," Junsu tertawa canggung mencoba meredakan suasana.

.

.

Yesung bergerak gelisah selama meeting berlangsung. Beberapa kali ia terlihat gugup dan tidak nyaman. Jangan tanyakan lagi mengapa, salahkan kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun yang sejak meeting dimulai matanya tak lepas melihat ke arahnya. Yesung bahkan merasa tidak nyaman ketika para atasannya meihat ke arah mereka. Bisa-bisa ia dipecat karena Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan melakukan pemotretan di beberapa tempat. Mungkin ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang karena. . . " Yesung tidak bisa menyimak penjelasan Junsu di depan sana.

"Bisakah kau tidak melihatku seperti itu, Kyu?" Tanya Yesung frustasi. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, Sepertinya kekasihnya itu ingin dirinya segera di pecat.

Yesung bahkan harus menahan kecemasannya saat melihat Junsu dan Yunho yang berulang kali melirik padanya. Jangan lupakan wajah mengejek Heechul padanya. _Hyung_ nya itu seolah mengejek dirinya. Beruntung Jaejoong terlihar konsentrasi dengan penjelasan Junsu di depan sana.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak terus menatapku seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah? Aku bisa dipecat karenamu!"

"Jika mereka memecatmu aku akan membatalkan kontraknya." ujar Kyuhyun keras. Langsung saja rapat yang sedang berjalan dengan serius seketika terhenti dengan semua mata yang menatap pada Kyuhyun yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Yesung. Jika diperhatikan dari dekat seperti ini, Kyuhyun baru sadar jika Yesung itu memiliki wajah yang manis.

Yesung menjadi kikuk dan langsung meminta maaf karena telah mengacaukan rapat mereka. Berbeda dengan member TRAP yang terlihat sudah memahami sifat Kyuhyun, para karyawan Hyundai menjadi takut dan cemas. Sepertinya mereka harus memperlakukan Yesung dengan baik jika mereka tidak ingin berakhir menjadi pengangguran. Project kali ini sangat penting bagi mereka.

Untuk beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho tidak lagi melemparkan tatapan 'kau akan kupecat jika tidak serius' pada Yesung. Dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang tidak henti membuat Yesung tidak nyaman. Namun Yesung tetap terlihat profesional dan mencatat beberapa hal penting.

Hawa mengerikan yang dari awal melingkupinya tiba-tiba menghilang. Yesung melirik Kyuhyun di sisinya yang kini tengah mencoret-coret kertas di depannya. Yesung tidak peduli sama sekali apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu, yang penting ia bisa menyimak berjalannya rapat.

"Yesungie. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan ini?" Yesung yang tengah serius tersentak kaget karena Kyuhyun. Yesung hendak memarahi yang lebih muda, sebelum sebuah kertas disodorkan Kyuhyun padanya.

.

 **Jigeum naega haryeoneun mari**

 **Jom isanghalji molla.**

 **Waeinji neon jom eoryeowoseo.**

 **Nan neul jjeoljjeolmaenikka.**

 **Itorok wonhage doego.**

 **Oh baby baby Please don't go.**

 **Dangsin ape mureup kkulhneun geotdo,**

 **I modeun ge neomu jayeonseureowo**

 _What I'm about to say might sound strange_

 _I don't know why but you're a bit hard for me, I'm always struggling_

 _I want you so bad, oh baby baby please don't go_

 _Everything, even kneeling before you feels so natural now_

.

"Apa ini? " tanya Yesung setelah membaca beberapa kalimat di kertas itu. Namun bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah menyodorkan earphone padanya.

Alunan musik perlahan mengisi telinga kirinya.

"Kami membuat lagu ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi saat itu mereka tidak menyukai liriknya, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ini bagus? Tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Yesung mendengarkan instrumen itu dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana nadanya?" Tanya Yesung.

"Seperti ini" Kyuhyun bernyanyi mengikuti musik yang terus berjalan, matanya fokus pada kertas yang berada di depan Yesung.

.

 **Haneopsi jakku aewonhage hae**

 **Jenjang jamjocha mot jage dwae**

 **Dodaeche I gamjeongi mwonji moreugetjanha**

 _I keep begging you, endlessly_

 _Dammit, I can't even fall asleep_

 _I can't figure out what this feeling is_

.

"Aku hanya baru dapat segitu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Yesung mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia malah terpaku pada sosok Kyuhyun yang berbeda saat bernyanyi. Kyuhyun benar-benar memiliki suara yang bagus.

"Yesung?"

"Ah... ya. Ya, aku rasa bagus," jawab Yesung gugup. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap objek lain.

"Benarkah? Aku akan memberikan ini pada mereka. Awas saja orang-orang itu menolaknya lagi." Kyuhyun terus mengoceh.

"Gomawo ne,"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ternyata hanya dengan menatap wajahmu, aku bisa mendapatkan inspirasi. Terima kasih."

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan diberikan Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Yesung membeku, namun ia masih dapat mendengar Heechul tersedak di seberang meja.

.

.

Yesung segera membungkuk dalam pada atasaannya setelah TRAP dan menejernya meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Maafkan aku, _sajangnim_! Aku berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi." ujar Yesung keras. Selama rapat berlangsung ia sering tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dari atasannya. Berteriak, berbicara, bahkan memakipun ia lakukan. Ia telah memarahi dan mengancam Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, namun sang vocalis tidak menggubrisnya sedikitpun. Tidak jarang kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu padanya, hingga ia harus berakhir dengan teriakan dan semua mata yang menatap kearahnya.

"Jika bukan karena ancaman kyuhyun-ssi, kau benar-benar berada dalam masalah besar, Yesung-ssi." Itu Yunho yang bersuara. Kepala divisinya.

"Maafkan aku _sajangnim_." Yesung membungkuk semakin dalam. Ia belum mau menjadi pengangguran.

"Tapi tunggu, apa hubunganmu dengan TRAP? Terkhusus Kyuhyun-ssi." itu Kim Heechul yang angkat suara, _hyung_ kandungnya. Oh sial.. Heechul itu induk dari segala setan.

"Tidak ada, _sajangnim_." walaupun bersaudara, mereka tetap harus profesional bukan?

Heechul menyeringai, "Ah... dongsaeng kecilku yang hidupnya hampa tanpa cinta sekarang sudah punya pacar ternyata." goda Heechul. Yesung terkejut dengan wajah yang langsung memerah.

" _A-ani_! Bukan begitu _hyung_ ," sangkal Yesung cepat.

"Oh ya... lalu apa 'honey' yang barusan, Yesung-ssi?" Kini giliran Jaejoong yang menggodanya.

"Aaa ternyata kau juga _gay_.. pantas saja kau tidak berminat dengan _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ sexy di luar sana."

"Selera Yesungie tinggi juga ternyata. Pacarnya artis lo...'

"Brondong lagi" tawa Jaejoong dan Heechul meledak bersamamaan. Mereka semakin bersemangat mengerjai Yesung saat Yesung kembali bersuara dan menyangkal. Bahkan diam-diam Yunho dan Junsu ikut tetawa.

"Pokoknya aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Kyu! Aku mohon lupakan kejadian yang baru saja kalian dengar dan lihat!" Kesal Yesung menggebu-gebu. Ia bahkan lupa dirinya tengah berbicara dengan atasannya.

"Uhh... kyu..." kini Junsu ikut menggoda Yesung. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Yesung-ssi" di lanjutkan oleh Yunho.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" Tantang Heechul.

"Apa saja!"

"Bagaimana dengan video saat kalian bercinta? Aku rasa itu bagus. Aku ingin lihat Kyuhyun-ssi jika sedang liar seperti apa." kekeh Heechul dengan wajah yang memerah karena tawa.

Yesung semakin memerah. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk berkata-kata.

.

.

 **TBC**

An/

 **Magbe3** : annyeong~~ chapter 3 here! XD ahh apa ya~~ terimakasih untuk yang telah komentar dan selamat menikmati keabsurdan KyuSung xD dan untuk emak juga, xD

 **Cloudlilac :** Hai, thanks atas semua dukungan dan review, beberapa review bilang ini kurang panjang dan maaf ini emang udah kadung jadi segini XD, pokoknya selamat membaca. (entah kenapa kita bilang selamat menikmati n selamat membaca pdahal an nya ada dibawah yg artinya kalian sudah membaca kan?) XD *plak

Mian n Gomawo m(_'_)m


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **KyuSung Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Song For You**

 **.**

 **Present by**

 **Cloudlilac and Magbe3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Your Time**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

Hokaido, Japan. Kyuhyun tak menyangka akan berakhir ditempat seperti ini. Tempat yang sangat indah memang, walaupun masih berada di musim gugur tapi tempat yang ia tuju saat ini sudah mulai bersalju, mungkin ini yang menjadi alasan tujuan mengambil tempat ini sebagai lokasi pemotretan .

Kalau sudah seperti ini akan percuma jika dia tidak pergi ke onsen outdoor setelah selesai pemotretan nanti. Walaupun Leeteuk sudah memperingatkannya kalau onsen outdoor disini cukup jauh masuk dalam pegunungan, tapi itu pasti terbayar dengan pemandangannya. Lagipula dia punya Yesung yang bisa dia ajak kesana. Berendam dalam onsen dengan pemandangan indah dan damai, mungkin saja dia akan dapat inspirasi disana.

"Biarkan aku yang mengurus ini, kau bantu membetulkan pakaian Kibum." Sang kepala designer Kim Heechul, Kyuhyun menghentikan pemikirannya dan memandang sejenak _namja_ itu.

Sejak pertemuan di rapat itu, entah kenapa Heechul selalu tertarik padanya. Kyuhyun sering beberapa kali memergoki Heechul memperhatikannya, bukannya terlalu percaya diri tapi dengan level wajah Kyuhyun itu sudah sewajarnya banyak orang yang tertarik padanya. Heechul _namja_ yang cukup cantik dan sangat menarik walaupun umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh . Mungkin Heechul cukup cocok sebagai target berikutnya, tidak seperti orang yang saat ini sedang mengetik pekerjaannya dipojok ruangan.

Sifat Heechul dan Yesung berbeda jauh. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan berhubungan dengan Heechul dibanding dengan Yesung. Yesung sekarang membosankan, padahal saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah kota yang indah, bukannya memanfaatkannya untuk liburan dia malah berdiri dipojokkan dan memilih untuk bekerja. Benar-benar _namja_ yang sia-sia.

Yah Kyuhyun akui Yesung itu memang tipe pekerja keras. Dia menyelesaikan setiap pekerjaan yang diperintahkan Leeteuk padanya dengan sempurna, mempersiapkan semua keperluan mereka dengan hat-hati dan teliti, bahkan mungkin lebih baik daripada Leeteuk sang manager. Kelebihan seperti itu mana ada yang akan melihat. Hidup setiap detik hanya untuk bekerja keras dan selalu sesuai aturan. Pokoknya, Yesung membosankan.

Yesung itu lebih cocok kalau dia sedang tidur dan terlihat santai tidak tegang seperti dikejar-kejar hutang. Haha, mungkin Yesung sendiri tak tahu kalau saat di pesawat Kyuhyun menggantikan Leeteuk duduk disebelahnya, dan menamatkan untuk melihat wajah Yesung saat tertidur. Dia bahkan sempat membuat foto-foto saat Yesung sedang membuat pulau cinta di lengan bajunya. Sampai bajunya kotor seperti itu, jadi itu sudah sepantasnya jika foto-foto yang dia simpan sekarang akan bermanfaat untuk pemerasan suatu hari nanti, Kyuhyun berpikir menampakkan seringai pada wajahnya.

Lagipula igauan Yesung saat tidur juga membuatnya marah, apa itu ' _sajangnim_...sajangnim... maafkan aku...' . Menjengkelkan, harusnya yang keluar dari mulut Yesung itu adalah namanya Kyuhyun. Dia harus bermimpi tentang Kyuhyun, mengingau namanya bukan _sajangnim_ nya yang hanya bisa memberikannya pekerjaan saja. Apa _sajangnim_ itu tidak tahu, Yesung sedang bertugas dengannya. Mereka sama saja. Jika hanya yang bisa diingat Yesung adalah pekerjaan. Kyuhyun pastikan Yesung akan mendapat banyak pekerjaan.

"Yesung memang _namja_ yang sangat hebat kan, dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan baik. Dia pekerja keras." Heechul melirik kearah Yesung dengan kagum saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang terus menerus menatapnya.

"Huhm, itu hanya menunjukkan bagaimana membosankan dia, " Jawab Kyuhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang saat ini sedang berkutat melakukan pengepasan pada baju yang dipakainya, "Kau lebih menarik." Komentar tambahan itu membuat Heechul berhenti dari apa yang dilakukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang lebih cantik dari Yesung," balas Heechul, "Kau tertarik padaku?" Heechul bertanya sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, menggoda Kyuhyun pasti.

"Haruskah aku?" Kyuhyun menggantung kata-katanya itu dengan balasan senyuman yang tak kalah menggoda.

"Kupikir kau punya hubungan dengan Yesung?"

"Yah, aku." Kyuhyun tak berusaha menutup-nutupinya. "Tapi aku bisa mempertimbangkannya jika kau-"

Heechul memotongnya, "Kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun, seorang kakak akan selalu melindungi adiknya, apalagi kalau adiknya adalah adik manis dan polos, tugas seorang kakak adalah memastikan serigala tidak akan memakannya." Heechul mendekat dengan tatapan gelapnya yang membuat Kyuhyun mempunyai firasat buruk. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Heechul itu.

Heechul bergerak ke arah Yesung, menarik _namja_ itu dari pekerjaan yang dilakukannya dan membawanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dengar Yesung, sepertinya pacarmu sedang berusaha menggodaku," ucap Heechul blak-blak kan dan membuat Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kyuhyun hanya kaget kenapa Yesung melotot seperti itu, bukankah Yesung sudah tahu sifat Kyuhyun seperti apa.

Ah, mungkin Yesung sudah mulai cemburu saat melihatnya menggoda orang lain. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tampilan senang di wajahnya. Satu bahan lagi untuk menggangu Yesung.

"Jika kau benar suka pada _namja_ ini, setidaknya jaga dia atau aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan." ucap Heechul lagi setelah mengamati rekasi keduanya, "Jangan membuatku kecewa Yesung, ini adalah _namja_ yang bisa membuatmu tertarik lagi setelah sekian lama."

"Dan kau mister vokalis tampan, kalau kau berani menyakiti Yesung kupastikan kau akan menerima berkali lipat apa yang dideritanya." Heechul melotot garang, membuat penyesuaian terakhir pakaian Kyuhyun dengan jarum pentul, dan memastikan itu mengenai kulit Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya berteriak. Kepuasan untuk Heechul.

"Kau idiot bodoh!" Yesung mendesis pada Kyuhyun saat memastikan Heechul sudah pergi, "Dia itu _hyung_ ku. _Hyung_ kandung ku!" dan kalimat ini baru membuat Kyuhyun mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Sial, aku berada di sisi buruk sekarang, pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Hei berhentilah bekerja!" Kyuhyun memandang sebal pada Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya memandang laptop didepannya. Dia menaruh minuman didepan meja Yesung.

"Deadline-nya minggu depan, akan tidak sempat jika aku mengerjakannya setelah pulang nanti. Lagipula aku sudah mengerjakan semua pekerjakan yang diinstruksikan Leeteuk _hyung_ padaku." Yesung tak berusaha mendongak saat menjawab Kyuhyun , jari-jarinya terus mengetik pada keyboard.

Jika itu adalah manga pasti sudah banyak tanda pagar yang muncul dikepala Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia yang harus bekerja keras mendapat perhatian, seharusnya Yesunglah yang mencari-cari perhatiannya.

 _Hell_ , saat sesi foto tadi bahkan banyak yang meneriaki dia, blushing melihat ketampanannya, mereka bahkan membuat wajah tunduk padanya, akan melakukan apa saja hanya untuk memilikinya. Tapi Yesung, orang berstatus pacarnya malah lebih suka bercinta dengan pekerjaan sialannya. Bahkan sekalipun dia tak pernah melihat kearahnya. Ini membuat Kyuhyun sangat jengkel.

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menutup laptop Yesung, membuat Yesung langsung terperanjat, mendongak menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. 'Akhirnya kau memperhatikan ku sekarang _workaholic_!' Kyuhyun bersorak gembira dengan kemenangannya.

"Kyu! ini pekerjaanku! Aku tak tahu seberapa banyak tadi yang sudah kusimpan, bagaimana-,"

"Berhenti mengoceh atau akan menciummu disini!" potong Kyuhyun dan membuat Yesung langsung membekap mulutnya, menghentikannya dari berbicara sekaligus melindunginya dari bibir Kyuhyun. Di rapat awal lalu mungkin hanya sedikit orang dan bisa tertutupi, kalau disini bisa-bisa wajahnya bakal muncul di koran besok. Yesung masih mau hidup tenang.

"Kau memang sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang diberikan Leeteuk _hyung_ tapi kau belum melakukan pekerjaan yang kuberikan padamu!" lanjut Kyuhyun, "Aku tak peduli dengan pekerjaanmu yang lainnya. Kau disini sekarang, bosmu adalah aku jangan melakukan pekerjaan yang lainnya!"

"Memang apa pekerjaan yang kau berikan?" Yesung kebingungan, pasalnya dia sudah merinci semuanya, dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, harusnya jam ini adalah waktu luangnya yang dia manfaatkan untuk pekerjaan kantornya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, ah mungkin lebih tepat lagi kalau disebut tersenyum ala setan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga kanan Yesung dan berbisik ," Bercinta denganku!"

Dia menarik Yesung dari duduknya dan dengan paksa menyeretnya pergi. Kyuhyun ingin bersenang-senang sekarang, Jika dia pergi sekarang dengan Yesung, mungkin masih bisa keburu untuk melihat matahari terbenam di sana nanti. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan Yesung yang berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan genggamannya, lagipula semua orang disana tidak ada yang berusaha mencegahnya.

"Yesung memang perlu bersenang-senang!" Heechul tersenyum dari kejauhan tak berusaha mencegah adegan Kyuhyun yang sedang menarik paksa Yesung.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Dalam genggaman Kyuhyun, Yesung memberontak. Ini seperti penculikkan dan orang-orang hanya melihat mereka.

"Ayo kita berkencan. Mumpung kita sedang di Hokkaido, kita akan menikmati liburan ini"

"Aku ke sini untuk bekerja! Bukan untuk liburan! Dan.. lepaskan tanganku, Cho Kyuhyun!" Dengan setengah hati Kyuhuun melepaskan cengkramannya pada Yesung. Matanya menatap Yesung yang tidak henti menggerutu. Apa-apaan orang ini, bukannya senang di ajak berkencan malah marah-marah dan memilih untuk bekerja. Mengingatnya saja Kyuhyun sudah kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kita hanya pergi sebentar. Setelah matahari tenggelam kita kembali."

"Mwo?! Jika matahari tenggalam itu berarti sudah malam Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ah sudahlah.. jika kau tidak berhenti mengoceh aku benar-benar akan menciummu di sini," seperti ancaman Kyuhyun sebelumnya Yesung kembali menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Akhirnya kau diam. _Kkaja_!" Kyuhyun menyeringai senang dan kembali menarik Yesung, hanya saja kali ini mereka lebih seperti bergandengan tangan.

Perjalanan berlanjut dengan Kyuhyun yang menggandeng Yesung di sisinya. Beruntung tempat itu sedang sepi dan Kyuhyun memakai penyamarannya hingga tidak ada yang akan menyadari bahwa Cho Kyuhyun- artis terkenal sedang berkencan di pegunungan Hokkaido.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Yesung kembali bertanya;

"Hm.. sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" Tanya Yesung penasaran. Pasalnya mereka sudah memasuki kawasan pegunungan yang di kelilingi pepohonan besar yang sebagian daunnya telah jatuh berguguran.

"Onsen."

"Kau tau tempatnya?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Entah apa yang merasuki Yesung hingga ia terlalu banyak bertanya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyuhyun memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Yesung. Sebuah peta.

"Kita akan ketempat ini" Kyuhyun menunjuk tanda berwarna merah, sepertinya cukup jauh.

"Kau bisa membaca peta?" Kyuhyun mengagguk sombong.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Ujarnya. Merasa mulai tidak nyaman, Yesung melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun pada tangannya. Kyuhyun hendak protes namun Yesung langsung melangkah mendahuluinya.

Mereka berjalan melewati jalan setapak, masih dengan pepohonan dengan dedaunan yang menguning menjadi pandangan mereka.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai musim gugur."

"Sangat." jawab Yesung sekilas, ia tersenyum ketika angin membelai wajahnya.

Namun Yesung berhenti mendadak yang membuat Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya ikut berhenti.

"Kita harus ke arah mana?" Tanya Yesung ketika mendapati persimpangan. Dengan yakin Kyuhyun menunjuk jalan yang berbelok di sebelah kanan mereka. Dan perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka masih berjalan mengusuri hutan pegunungan.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau kita memang hanya berputar-putar Kyu?" Tanya Yesung ketika ia mendapati pohon yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Menurutku jalannya sudah benar, tetapi kita hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit ke sana." Yesung mendesah pasrah. Ia lelah berjalan dan Kyuhyum dengan pintarnya menjawab mereka tersesat.

"Sini, biar aku lihat." Yesung meraih ponsel Kyuhyun dan mencoba mengikuti petunjuk. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mereka kembali pada tempat yang sama.

"Hah.. jangan bilang kita tersesat." Yesung menghela nafas seraya memijit kepalanya yang memdadak pusing.

"Kita ti- tersesat." Kyuhyun langsung meralat ucapannya ketika Yesung menatapnya dengan kejam. Sejak kapan ia takut pada Yesung?

"Sudahlah. Ayo cari jalan ke- A…" di luar dugaan, tanah yang Yesung pijak runtuh dan Yesung yang tidak siap terguling ke dalam jurang, beruntung jurang itu tidak terlalu curam.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut langsung berlari melihat kondisi Yesung. Ia sungguh khawatir, apalagi melihat Yesung yang tidak bergerak.

"Yesung-ssi!" Kyuhyun berlari menuju ke arah Yesung.

"Yesung-ssi! Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun segera mengangkat Yesung, beruntung Yesung tidak pingsan. Ia terlihat sedikit pusing dan mendudukan dirinya.

"Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati. Kau tidak tau betapa cemasnya aku hah! Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi. Yesung menunduk diikuti rasa bersalah.

" _Mianhae_." ujarnya pelan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya sejenak, setelah itu ia kembali menatap Yesung yang masih menunduk.

"Sudahlah. Apa kau terluka? Apa kau merasa sakit?" Yesung menggeleng pelan, setelah itu Kyuhyun membantunya berdiri, tetapi erangan kembali muncul dari bibirnya dan kembali terduduk.

Beruntung Kyuhyun punya refleks yg bagus hingga Yesung tidak terhempas ke tanah. Kyuhyun memeriksa Kaki Yesung dan ia menemukan sebuah luka berdarah di sana.

"Aku rasa kakiku terkilir" ujar Yesung pelan.

"Dan juga terluka. Apa semua _workaholic_ itu tidak merasakan sakit? Bahkan kau tidak tau kakimu terluka." Ujar Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tepat di matanya. Dia sedang kesal dengan Yesung.

Yesung membeku, ia tidak tau harus membalas seperti apa.

Hanya sekilas hingga wajah yang Yesung akui tampan itu kembali berpaling darinya. Yesung melihat Kyuhyun bergerak membuka mantel dan kemejanya. Setelah itu ia merobeknya.

Yesung hanya bisa melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. _Namja_ bersuara merdu yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu mambalut kakinya yang terluka dengan lembut. Yesung menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di kakinya, terus naik hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius. Ini pertama kalinya Yesung melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari Kyuhyun, jika biasanya _namja_ itu selalu dengan senyuman bodoh dan seringaian yang diikuti dengan sifat manja dan kekanakannya, kini Kyuhyun terlihat seperti _namja_ dewasa yang membuatnya terpana.

Angin pegunungan berhembus lembut menerpa rambut Kyuhyun yang di tata berantakan namun terlihat begitu lembut. Cahaya matahari senja yang mengintip dari celah pepohonan menerpa wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Yesung terpana, setelah sekian lama, itu pertama kalinya jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat dengan irama yang membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Sudah selesai." suara bass yang telah terekam di kepalanya membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunan. Ia mendadak gugup.

"Hmmm... y-ya. _Gomawo_." ujar Yesung pelan. Yesung terkejut ketika Kyuhyun berjongkok di depannya.

"Kyu?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Naiklah. Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan kaki seperti itu." Untuk beberapa waktu Yesung terlihat bingung, namun kemudian dengan ragu kedua tangannya meraih leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dengan Yesung yang merapatkan pegangannya saat Kyuhyun melangkah. Hidungnya menangkap bau mint yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan karena tidak ada jaringan di sini. Tapi aku harap mereka bisa menemukan kita lewat GPS." Kyuhyun memecah kesunyian yang di jawab dengan gumaman oleh Yesung.

"Hei.. apa kau merasa sakit? Mengapa kau mendadak diam? Padahal sebelumnya kau tidak bisa diam." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ingin melihat wajah Yesung. Namun Yesung langsung berpaling.

"Apa aku berat?" Kini Yesung yang bertanya. Dengan Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

"Lumayan. Tetapi Kangin _hyung_ masih lebih berat." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Yesung juga ikut tersenyum di balik tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjaga diet-ku,"

"Kau? Diet? Kenapa?"

"Karena pipiku akan semakin chubby." balas Yesung sambil mengerucut. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak melihat itu.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh diet lagi. Aku sebagai kekasihmu melarangnya!" Yesung mendesah tidak terima.

"Aku lebih suka Yesungie yang chubby dari pada Yesung-ssi _workaholic_ yang kurus kering." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Yesung hendak melancarkankan protes sebelum ia merasakan Kyuhyun yang berhenti.

"Kyuhyun, ada apa?" Tanya Yesung bingung. Yesung ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Ia menganga dengan perasaan kagum.

Di depannya terdapat pohon maple yang berbaris membentuk jalanan yang cukup besar. Tanahnya tertutup rapi oleh dedaunan. Angin yang berhembus lembut menerbangkan dedaunan yang masih melekat pada rantingnya. Bias-bias matahari yang terbenam perlahan membuat daun-daun itu berkilauan. Itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah Yesung lihat selama hidupnya.

Yesung tersadar dari kekagumannya ketika Kyuhyun mengulurkan ponselnya. Yesung bertanya bingung.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengambil gambar? Kita tidak akan menemukan tempat seindah ini lagi. Jadi, ayo berfoto." Dengan ragu Yesung mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun. Ia membawa tangannya ke depan dan mengambil beberapa foto bersama Kyuhyun.

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Matahari telah tenggelam sempurna, menyisakan bias-bias cahayanya di langit. Kyuhyun berniat melihat sunset bersama Yesung di onsen. Awalnya ia cukup kecewa, namun terbayarkan saat ia menemukan tempat yang lebih indah, menyaksikan sunset bersama Yesung di gendongannya.

Yesung sangat senang hingga ia melupakan kakinya yang masih terasa ngilu dan sakit. Di dalam hati ia bersyukur Kyuhyun menyeretnya begitu saja, ternyata ia memang butuh refresing.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah, masih dengan barisan rapi pohon maple di sekelilingnya. Yesung tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menimpa kepalanya. Yesung mendongak, dan butiran salju berjatuhan di langit.

"Salju." gumam Yesung pelan. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti dan menurunkan Yesung dari gendongannya. Ia mendudukan Yesung ditumpukkan daun. Kemudian dia melepas matelnya dan memasangkannya pada Yesung. Dan langsung menarik Yesung untuk kembali berada di punggungnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Semua kejadiannya begitu cepat, hingga Yesung hanya bisa terdiam.

"K-kyuhyun.."

"Diamlah. Kau sedang demam." Yesung menggeleng cepat..

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Nafasmu begitu panas, tanganmu juga. Lebih baik kau tidur saja." bagai telah di program oleh suara Kyuhyun, mata Yesung terasa berat dan perlahan terlelap dipunggung Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat.

.

.

'Semakin jauh ke dalam hutan' Kyuhyun mendesah dalam pikirannya, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda disekelilingnya. Bolak-balik dia melihat ponsel dalam sakunya berharap walau hanya satu garis akan ada sinyal yang mampir disana. Tapi nihil, yang ada malah ponselnya hampir kehabisan baterai.

Langit sudah semakin pekat, walau salju yang turun tidak deras tapi dinginnya sangat terasa. Apalagi untuk Yesung saat ini, nafasnya semakin berat, jika Kyuhyun tidak segera kembali ke basecamp mereka, bisa-bisa sesuatu yang terburuk terjadi pada Yesung.

'Sial...sial...sial! kenapa aku bisa bodoh seperti ini? Cho Kyuhyun bodoh...Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!' Kyu mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menendang kerikil dan segala sesuatu yang ia temui dikakinya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Kyuhyun tak akan mengampuni dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Yesung. Dia mulai membuang napas, berusaha menekan kepanikkannya. Mencoba berpikir apa yang harusnya dia lakukan pada saat seperti ini.

Oke ingat, di perkemahan dulu saat seperti ini kita harus mencari sesuatu untuk berlindung, cari gua atau pohon yang berlubang. Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya sekali lagi mencari sesuatu untuk beristirahat.

Tapi ini bukanlah sebuah film, dimana tiba-tiba ada keajaiban ada sebuah gubuk ataupun gua. yang dia lihat hanya barisan pepohonan dan angin dingin yang berhembus dalam kulitnya. jika ingin menambah situasi yang mengerikan maka kegelapan yang datang didepannya sudah menambah gentar dan kekalutan dalam hatinya.

Ini benar-benar tidak lucu lagi, jika tiba-tiba dia akan ditemukan berdua dengan Yesung dalam keadaan terbujur kaku esok hari. Menggelangkan kepalanya Kyuhyun berusaha mengusir imajinasi buruk yang mampir dikepalanya itu.

Ah benar hewan liar, kalau ditempat ini mungkinkah banyak hewan liar, anjing hutan atau semacamnya. Kyuhyun berhenti entah kenapa dengan pikirannya itu, telingnya tiba-tiba jadi peka dalam mendengar suara-suara disekelilingnya. bahkan suara bongkahan salju yang turun dari daunpun tertangkap oleh telinganya. Suara burung hantu, suara gemerisik daun, rasanya benar-benar sunyi dan ini membuatnya menjadi gila.

Api, jika saja dia punya api atau tahu bagaimana cara membuat api, mungkin akan lebih baik. Di film yang ia tonton kita bisa menggunakan kayu atau batu untuk membuat api, Apa ini bisa terjadi?

Hampir putus asa, Kyuhyun merasa harus mencoba segala cara, mungkin saja ada keajaiban yang seperti itu. Mencari pohon yang agak teduh, dia mendudukkan Yesung di atas lelumutan yang terbentang dibawahnya. Agak hangat dan tidak banyak salju yang jatuh, mungkin kanopi daun diatasnya menahan guguran salju.

Dia mencarri patahan ranting atau pun batu yang sekiranya mirip dengan yang pernah ia tonton lalu mengumpulkan dedaunan yang sekiranya kering dan cepat terbakar, setelah itu dia mulai cara menyalakan api.

Satu menit

Tiga menit

Sepuluh Menit

Lima Belas Menit

dan habis sudah kesabaranya dan di lemparlah batu tersebut sejauh-jauh nya. Inginnya berteriak tapi takut Yesung bakal bangun dari tidurnya.

Tidur. mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbelalak dan melihat Yesung. Sial! Kenapa dia tak ingat akan hal itu. Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Yesung, menarik Yesung yang saat ini tertidur dan menepuk wajahnya cukup keras untuk membangunkannya tapi tidak terlalu keras sampai menyakitinya.

"Bangun _Workaholic_! kau bisa mati! kau tak boleh tidur!" Kyuhyun terus menepuk pipi sang kekasih berusaha membuka matanya. Tetapi yang menjawab hanyalah erangan Yesung. tangan dan wajah Yesung sudah sangat dingin, Kyuhyun berusaha menggosok-gosokkanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei! _Workoholic_ bangun bodoh jangan menakuti. Apapun akan kulakukan , jangan mati. Aku tak pernah bermimpi membunuh seseorang apalagi dengan status menjadi kekasihku!" menggoncang tubuh Yesung sekuat tenaga, dia berusaha agar Yesung mau meresponnya.

Menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan . Inginnya be _refreshing_ dengan Yesung malah jadi bencana seperti ini, apalagi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Bodoh!

Kyuhyun menyeret semua daun-saun kering yang bisa ia kumpulkan membawanya dekat kearah Yesung, memadatkannya dengan menumpuk dan menahannya dengan ranting, sedikit membuat dinding disekitar Yesung, mungkin saja akan sedikit lebih hangat.

Melepas semua baju atas Yesung dan dirinya, Kyuhyun mendudukkan Yesung diatas pangkuannya dan menyudutkan dirinya diatara kumpulan daun kering yang berhasil dia susun. Saling membagi panas tubuh, semoga yang satu ini benar-benar berhasil.

Mendekap tubuh Yesung dan menggosok semua kulit Yesung yang dia bisa untuk menciptakan panas akibat gesekan.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Yesung, napas panas yang berat dan wajahnya benar-benar terlihat pucat sekarang. Pipi chubby yang biasanya agak kemerahan itu sekarang sangat dingin. Kyuhyun memantapkan hati dengan keputusannya.

Mendekatkan wajahnya dia mulai melumat bibir Yesung dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yesung dan menjulurkan menggelitik rongga mulutnya.

'Uhukk!' Yesung tersedak dan membuka matanya walaupun setengah menutup, dia mendorong tangannya yang tak bertenaga kepundak Kyuhyun, niatnya ingin menjauhkan dirinya walau tubuh Kyuhyun tak bergeming sekalipun.

"Apa yang—," dengan suara lemahnya Yesung berusaha berbicara, matanya mungkin sudah menutup jika Kyuhyun sekarang tak mencubit pipinya dengan keras berusaha menjaganya agar tetap bangun.

"Sang putri tidur memang pasti akan bangun dengan ciuman," Kyuhyun berusaha menambahkan nada mengejek disana tapi itu semua terkubur saat Yesung melihat wajah Khawatir dan putus asa Kyuhyun yang diarahkan kepadanya.

'Kenapa?' Yesung hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dan meyakini bahwa ini semua hanya halusinasi atau mimpi akibat sakitnya.

"Jangan tidur lagi, jika sekali lagi kau menutup matamu aku akan menggigitmu. Kau mengerti!" Kyuhyun berrbicara sekeras mungkin, membuat telinga Yesung hampir berdenging.

"Kau harus baik-baik saja, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Aku akan membuatmu menderita seumur hidupmu. Jadi jangan tidur!" kata-kata putus asa itu lagi, Yesung tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apakah dia bermimpi. Yesung hanya ingin tidur sekarang, dia benar-benar lelah. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus tidak memperbolehkannya? Apa yang terjadi? kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu seperti ini padanya?

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, dia akan mengeraskan cubitan pada pipi Yesung yg akan menutup mata sepenuhnya. Di dalam hatinya dia mengutuk semua orang, kenapa mereka tidak mencarinya. Harusnya Leeteuk sudah menyadari telah terjadi sesuatu padanya sekarang. Dia tak bisa seperti ini terus sepanjang malam. Kondisi Yesung pasti akan sangat buruk jika mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Ponsel Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan baterai sekarang, dia benar-benar frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin jika dia berlari dan mencari bantuan sendiri, dan tidak mungkin lagi jika dia membwa Yesung dengan keadaan gelap seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mulai mengutuki setiap nama yang terlintas dikepalanya, mungkin karena amarahnya itu dia masih terlihat mempunyai energi. Sumpah serapah, kutukan, hinaan, semua keluar dipikarannya. Dalam hidupnya baru kali ini dia terjebak dengan keadaan buruk.

"Kyu? Yesung? Mereka disini!" teriakan jelas Leeteuk itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari renungannya, Dia menoleh kearah Leeteuk yang sedang berlari sambil menyorotkan senter kearahnya membuat matanya benar-benar silau.

Tidak berapa lama, sepertinya regu pencari yang dibawa Leeteuk pun datang , salah satunya ada Kangin dan Heechul.

"Yesung! dia sakit dan demam, sepertinya hypotermia, kakinya terkilr cepat rawat dia!" Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa suaranya sangat serak dan punggungnya sedikit sakit akibat tekanan Yesung tadi.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Heechul telah mengangkat Yesung dari pelukannya dan membawanya ke tandu darurat yang memang sejak awal sudah dipersiapkan.

"Tak apa." jawab Kyuhyun singkat tak memandang Leeteuk yang sedang memandang cemas pada dirinya, Kyuhyun hanya memandang pada Yesung yang sedang diberi perawatan darurat saat ini.

"Kyu!" Leeteuk berteriak menarik lengannya, membuat fokus Kyuhyun kearah dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_!" jawab Kyuhyun, kemudian berdiri menyentakkan tangan Leeteuk yang menarik tangannya tadi

Leeteuk hanya mendesah, Punggung Kyuhyun sudah tergores dan berdarah, sepertinya akibat gesekan dengan kulit pohon dibelakangnya, Tangannya juga terluka entah apa yang telah dia lakukan. Lalu pergelangan kaki Kyuhyun terlihat merah kebiruan, sebenarnya siapa yang terkilir? Kyuhyun atau Yesung? Atau karena dia sudah berjalan jauh untuk membawa Yesung sambil menggendonganya.

Leeteuk tersenyum, entah kenapa sekarang dia benar-benar bangga dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **TBC**

An/

 **Magbe3** : Hallo minna-san~~~~ (makkk-chan, aku kebanyakan nonton anime jadi sekarang kosa kata korea ku keluapaan :'D ) . Yoshhhhh, karena sekarang sudah lewat Ramadhan dan liburan lebaran udah selesai, jadi silahkan nikmati chapter …(ini udah chapter berapa mak?)

Ahhh~~ ini juga bertepatan dengan birthday nya author fenomenal kita, xD dan salahkan beliau (?) Karena udah sebulan kagak update, hahahahha *kabur

At least, ditunggu reviewnya *bow

 **Cloudlilac :** sebelum saya kasih an ijinkan saya untuk ngurus sang author cabe aka Magbe aka Er-Ren #tendang #injek #lempar #ceburin_kekolam_Lele #kelar

Ehemmmm….. saya baru update ini sebenernya perintah si Magbee… jangan dengerin dia XD XD, dia mah gak tanggung jawab tuh, ayo kita bakar rumahnya.

Saya hanya mau ngucapin terimaksih atas review dan kesabarannya kemarin, semoga chap ini gak bakal mengecewakan

Mian n Gomawo m(_'_)m


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **KyuSung Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Song For You**

 **.**

 **Present by**

 **Cloudlilac and Magbe3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Your Time**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

Ketika pertama kali Yesung membuka mata ia bisa merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Ditambah tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan nyeri. Ia bukan sedang amnesia hingga tidak ingat dengan apa yg terjadi terakhir kali. Yang pasti saat ini ia sedang sakit.

Saat itu memang ia tidak berada di rumah sakit, melainkan di sebuah kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap. Selang infus bahkan masih menempel di tangannya.

Sedikit merutuki karena pada akhirnya ia masih tetap berakhir di atas kasur sebagai orang sakit. Sejak awal ia sudah merasa tidak enak badan di tambah ia semakin memaksakan diri untuk tetap berkerja. _Workaholic_ itu memang ciri khasnya.

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan Jaejoong yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Yesung mengangguk, membiarkan Jaejoong membantunya untuk duduk.

"Pemotretan sedang berlangsung, tempatnya tepat berada di sana." Yesung mengikuti jari Jaejoong yang mengarah pada jendela di depannya.

"Kau istirahat saja dulu. Dokter bilang kau demam dan kelelahan. Kakimu baik baik saja, tetapi membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat. Jika kau bosan turunlah ke bawah, semua pasti senang kau sudah sadar." Jaejoong terus saja mengoceh tanpa membiarkan Yesung berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Jika aku bosan aku akan turun." ujar Yesung dengan senyuman.

"Aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu. Tunggulah sebentar. Cepatlah sembuh karena semua jadi kacau dan sulit saat kau sakit." Jaejoong mengusap rambut hitam Yesung yang berantakan sebelum keluar dari kamar itu.

Yesung menghela nafas, mulai merasa bosan karena ia terbiasa untuk melakukan sesuatu hal. Bukan hanya duduk diam saja.

Dengan ringisan, Yesung berjalan dengan infus yang masih melekat menuju jendela yang terbuka. Yesung berdiri menikmati angin yang berhembus dingin.

Tanpa sengaja Yesung menangkap keramaian di bawah. Ia bisa melihat _hyung_ -nya yang berteriak pada bawahannya yang lamban. Hingga ia harus turun tangan sendiri. Yesung tertawa, _hyung_ nya memang seperti itu. Tidak lama kemudian ia melihat Jaejoong yang memanggil Yoochun yang sibuk dengan kameranya, sepertinya mereka sedang membahas tentang gambar yang baru saja Yoochun ambil. Beruntung kamar tempat ia berada mempunyai posisi yang bagus hingga ia bisa melihat betapa sibuknya kegiatan di bawah.

Tak jauh dari sana Leeteuk sibuk memarahi Changmin yang sepertinya sangat sulit di atur hingga manager TRAP itu memijit kepalanya bertulang kali.

Fokus Yesung beralih ketika suara seorang stuff berteriak untuk kembali melanjutkan pemotretan. Seseorang muncul dari dalam tenda dengan beberapa hair stylish yang masih sibuk dengan rambut kecoklatan ikalnya. Tiba - tiba Yesung memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya sebelum kembali membawa matanya pada _namja_ yang masih belum dapat di percaya menjadi kekasihnya.

Yesung masih ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan itu berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda saat mereka tersesat. Bagimana sifat kekanakan dan semaunya berubah menjadi pribadi yang dewasa hingga mampu menggetarkan hati Yesung yang telah lama membatu.

Sadar atau tidak, Yesung terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk berpose di bawah pohon dengan beberapa salju buatan di atasnya. Kyuhyun begitu mempesona dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat penuh misteri. Namun langsung berubah ketika Leeteuk datang bersama beberapa hair stylish, wajah kekanakannya langsung muncul dengan cengiran sok polos. Leeteuk seperti bertanya dengan khawatir yang dibalas anggukan menyebalkan dari Kyuhyun.

Yesung tidak akan membantah jika ia mulai jatuh pada pesona Cho kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan membantah karena ia rasa itu percuma.

Yesung langsung membalikkan tubuh ketika tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu caramel Kyuhyun yang melihat ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah dan ia jadi malu.

Pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka menampilkan Jaejoong yang membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan segelas air. Setelah membantu Yesung kembali ke tempat tidurnya, mereka berbincang sebentar sebelum Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya karena pekerjaan yang masih menanti di bawah.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan ocehan khawatir Leeteuk padanya, matanya masih terpaku pada jendela kamar Yesung. Walaupun yang punya kamar hanya memamerkan punggungnya. Mata mereka sempat bertemu tak lebih dari lima detik dan Yesung sudah berpaling, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak mengerti sikap Yesung yang seperti ini,apa mungkin Yesung marah karena kalau diruntut kejadian kemarin itu salah Kyuhyun yang telah memaksa Yesung pergi dengannya.

Ah, Kyuhyun tak suka ini, jika apa yang dipikirkannya benar pasti akan merepotkan berbaikan dengan Yesung apalagi jika sampai mereka putus. Kyuhyun tak mau, pokoknya apapun yang terjadi Kyu tak akan mau jika Yesung memutuskannya. Ini bukan berarti Kyuhyun akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan Yesung, ini lebih karena menyenangkan untuk memiliki Yesung sebagai pacarnya.

Yesung itu menyenangkan, suka meletus dalam bertindak dan itu lucu jika ditonton, walau saat sedang fokus kerja dia membosankan. Leeteuk dan anggota TRAP lainnya juga tidak banyak menceramahi dia karena sudah memilih Yesung, padahal biasanya mereka jarang sepakat untuk pilihan Kyuhyun dalam berkencan, apalagi dengan rentang waktu hubungan Kyuhyun. Ah, tapi Kyuhyun juga sering diceramahi soal sikapnya pada Yesung, apalagi Leeteuk sepertinya dia sudah menganggap Yesung adik kesayangannya.

Berbicara soal hubungan saudara, Heechul sang kakak kandung Yesung yang baru saja ia ketahui kemarin tidak mengucapkan apapun. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menunggu jarum-jarum tajam yang akan menghujam pada tubuhnya. Heechul masih bersikap profesional pagi ini, tapi Kyuhyun tak akan kehilangan penjagaanya, bagaimana jika Heechul punya rencana terpendam tidak hanya sekedar menghujam sang jarum pentul. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merinding sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Yesung sudah berjalan menjauh dari jendela kamarnya, sepertinya kesehatannya sudah mulai membaik. Kyuhyun sedikit lega, walau tak ingin mengaku sebenarnya dialah yang paling cemas. Kemarin dia bahkan hampir berteriak saat Yesung hanya diperiksa dokter setempat. Menurut Kyuhyun itu masih kurang, harusnya Yesung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dia harus diperiksa dokter-dokter profesional dengan teliti, tidak hanya sekedarnya seperti ini.

Untungnya hanya Leeteuk yang mendengar pemikiran itu, dia berulangkali memastikan Kyuhyun bahwa kondisi Yesung tidak separah itu dan dia akan baik-baik saja.

Panggil saja Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan, tapi dia memang sangat cemas. Kalian pun pasti juga akan bersifat sama seperti Kyuhyun jika orang yang kalian sayangi terluka.

"Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya. Dikatakan terbiasa dia memang dari awal menangani member TRAP, tapi tetap saja Leeteuk tak akan bisa terbisa dengan lelah dan frustasi yang selalu mereka buat untuknya. Dasar para bocah pembuat masalah."Yesung sudah sadar, Jae tadi bilang padaku dan sekarang dia sedang makan. Kau ingin menemuinya setelah pemotretan ini berakhir?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk dan mengangguk, "Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan dan kau bisa menemui Yesung."

"Aku bangga padamu Kyu," Leeteuk berbicara lagi setelah memastikan _semua hairstylish_ dan _make up_ artist itu pergi dari mereka. "Aku juga yakin Yesung pasti bakal lebih mencintaimu jika dia tahu semua cerita yang telah kau lakukan kemarin malam."

"Dia tak akan membenciku? Aku yang menjadi penyebab semua ini. Jika kemarin aku tidak—" Kyuhyun memelototi Leeteuk yang mengeluarkan suara seperti menahan tawa saat mendengarnya,

"Kenapa kau menahan tawa seperti itu? Aku serius!"

"Maaf! Maaf!" berusaha mengambil nafas untuk tidak meledak tertawa dia memandang Kyuhyun yang sepertinya marah, "Bukan hanya aku saja, jika Changmin tahu kau saat ini dia pasti akan lebih keras tertawa. Seorang pangeran Kyuhyun mengatakan dirinya bersalah~"

"Aku tak mengatakan aku bersalah!"

"Ah~ baik-baik _prince_ , kau benar tak ada kata bersalah tadi,"

Kyuhyun melotot meliht ejekan Leeteuk, "Selesaikan ini dengan baik. Kau tahu jika kejadian kemarin mempengaruhi pekerjaan ini bukan kau yang akan disalahkan tapi Yesung."

"Aku tahu! Cepat pergi sana manajer bodoh, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini!"

.

.

Yesung menatap mangkuk bubur yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu belum juga ia sentuh. Jujur saja ia tidak lapar, jadi ia hanya duduk di atas kasurnya dengan rasa bosan yang mulai menghampiri. Ini bukan dirinya yang harus duduk seharian tanpa melakukan apapun. Matanya beralih pada jendela yang masih terbuka. Ia menatap ragu ketika ia ingin kembali melihat seseorang yang mungkin masih berpose di depan kamera. Namun sebelum itu, ia kembali berfikir, bagaimana jika ia nanti bertemu pandang lagi dengan Kyuhyun? Ia masih belum siap bagaimna bersikap pada sang kekasih.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu yang di ketuk dari luar. Jika bukan Jaejoong, mungkin itu _hyung_ nya yang datang, Jaejoong pasti sudah mengumumkan pada semua orang jika ia telah sadar.

Tetapi bukan pria tinggi berambut pirang yang muncul dari balik pintu, melainkan seorang _namja_ tinggi pucat dengan rambut coklat ikal yang ditata sedikit berantakan. Persis seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, hanya saja kini dengan kaos berwarna putih dan jins membalut kaki jenjang nya.

Tanpa sadar Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang menutup pintu dengan lekat. Baru menyadari datang kata ' tampan ' yang sering ia dengar dari fans sang kekasih. Merasa wajahnya yang mulai berubah panas, dengan debaran jantung yang tidak karuan, Yesung segera mengalihkan matanya pada hal lain selain _namja_ pucat yang kini telah mengambil tempat di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Yesung mengangguk tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara. Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa dengan reaksi Yesung padanya.

"Ya! Aku bicara padamu!" ujar Kyuhyun ketus dan sifat menyebalkannya kembali muncul. Tetapi Yesung masih tidak mau menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak suka dengan tingkahnya yang seperti ini. Bukankah ia terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang jatuh cinta? Ckk, bahkan harusnya di umurnya yang sekarang ia sudah mempunyai seorang anak.

"Jika kau marah, jangan seperti ini." entah mengapa Yesung langsung menoleh kepada Kyuhyun. Perasaannya saja, atau ia mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari nada suaranya.

"Untuk apa Aku marah? Apa kau melalukan sesuatu padaku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, "jika— jika aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut mungkin kau tidak akan jatuh sakit." nada Kyuhyun melemah diakhir. Yesung tersenyum.

"Apa kau sedang merasa bersalah?"

" _Aniya_... kau saja yang berjalan tidak hati-hati, beruntung hanya kakimu yang terluka." Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajam pada Yesung. Yesung tersenyum menggoda. Ahh.. Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalahnya sangat bagus untuk di goda.

" _Gomawo_ ," Kyuhyun menatap Yesung bingung.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menarikku ke tengah hutan dan akhirnya kita tersesat." Kyuhyun ingin protes namun Yesung menghalangi. " _Gomawo_ karena itu kita menemukan tempat yang begitu indah, ternyata aku juga butuh _refresing_." Yesung tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ku dengar kau terluka."

"Kyuhyun?" Yesung memanggil Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya tanpa mengurangi intesitas pandangannya pada Yesung. Langsung saja Yesung salah tingkah.

"Kyuhyun...?" Bukan sebuah jawaban yang Yesung dapatkan melainkan rasa hangat yang memenuhi bibirnya. Walau ini bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun menciumnya, namun ini kali pertama jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Bukan ciuman panas memang, hanya saja mampu meninggalkan rasa hangat di bibirnya ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aisshh... kau manis sekali. Apa kau yakin tidak memalsukan usiamu?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Ia mencubit pipi chubby Yesung gemas. "Kau lebih manis seperti ini dari pada saat berkerja. _Aigoo_... aku baru sadar sisi lain dirimu." Kyuhyun masih saja mengoceh tanpa mempedulikan wajah Yesung yang memerah dengan rasa gugup yang luar biasa.

"Heii.. kau belum menyentuh makananmu!" ucap Kyuhyun terlalu semangat seraya meraih mangkuk bubur yang tidak lagi mengepulkan asap. Kyuhyun hendak menyuapi Yesung, namun Yesung langsung menolak dan meraih mangkuk putih itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Jadilah Yesung makan dengan rasa grogi luar biasa karena Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menatapnya.

"Wajahmu merah." goda Kyuhyun seraya meraih sebuah note dan pena yang terletak di atas meja. Berniat untuk membiarkan Yesung menikmati makanannya, Kyuhyun menyibukkan diri dengan mencoret kertas.

 **Neon chago tteugeowo d** _ **evil**_

 **Han yeoreum sonagi syawo**

 **Dalgwojin onmomeul jeoksyeoon dwie**

 **Geurigon tto mok taoge haji**

 **Neon jeo meon samagui sogeum**

 **Saeppalgan jeokdoui geuneul**

 **Han sungan kwaerageul masboge hagon**

 **Geurigo tto mok taoge haji**

 **Neon chago tteugeowo**

 _You're cold and hot, devil_

 _Like a midsummer rain shower_

 _After drenching my hot body, you burn up my throat again_

 _You're the salt of the faraway desert, a shadow of the red hot equator_

 _You make me taste a moment of pleasure then you burn up my throat again_

 _You're cold and hot_

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Entahlah, jika bersama Yesung kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja.

Tinggal seperemapat mangkok bubur, saat perut Yesung terasa penuh dengan kembali memandang Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan pena dan kertasnya. Jarang-jarang Kyuhyun diam dan serius seperti ini. Yesung jadi teringat saat rapat dulu, saat Kyuhyun bisa tenang adalah ketika dia berpikir tentang musiknya. Tidak seperti Yesung yang bekerja dengan serius karena dia sadar akan tanggung jawabnya, Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang serius karena musik adalah hal yang disukainya.

"Sudah seberapa jauh Yesung-shi jatuh untukku?"

"Hah!" Yesung menatap kaget saat muka Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan wajahnya. Sebuah kejadian tiba-tiba melintas pada ingatan Yesung. Duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Sama-sama betelanjang dada. Ciuman. Wajah Khawatir Kyu.

"Yesung! Hei Yesung!" Kyuhyun mulai menggoyangkan tubuh Yesung, sepertinya pikiran Yesung sudah pergi entah kemana karena mendadak tubuh Yesung jadi kaku. Jangan-jangan Yesung kerasukan, bukankah akhir-akhir ini sedang marak film-film hantu yang merasuki tubuh seseorang. Wajah Yesung sangat merah, matanya melotot kaget, dan mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa. Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak mau kehilangan Yesung! dia tak mau jiwa Yesung ditukar. Bagaimana kalau dia ditukar dengan hantu banci atau hantu perempuan cerewet? "Tidak! Yesung jangan pergi!"

Kyuhyun langsung melakukan aksinya mencium dan memasukkan lidahnya yang secara refleks dibalas tendangan oleh Yesung dan membuat Kyuhyun terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa-apa yang kau lakukan!" hardik Yesung menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun, tidak terima kilasan ingatnnya jadi kenyataan sekali lagi.

"Menyelamatkanmu dari kerasukan tentu saja. Apa kau tak sadar karena kau kebanyakan melamun kau jadi kerasukan setan." Balas Kyuhyun tak terima dirinya ditendang, Punggung dan kakinya masih sakit akibat kemarin. Seluruh badannya masih terasa sakit, kalau bukan karena deadline dia harus tepat waktu menyelesaikan pemotretan atau Yesung akan dipecat. Kyuhyun pasti lebih memilih kabur dan bersantai hari ini.

"Aku kerasukan?! Jangan cari alasan hanya untuk menciumku!"

"Kenapa aku harus mencari alasan untuk menciummu? kau pacarku! Jadi aku bisa melakukan kapan saja yang kumau."

" _Namja_ mesum!" beberapa bantal beruntun terlempar kearah Kyuhyun, membuatnya harus bersikap difensif.

"Hei hentikan bodoh! Kau ini tidak puas ya, punggung dan kakiku masih sakit akibat kemarin," Kyuhyun membuat wajah Kesakitan sambil memegangi pingganggnya. Yesung yang akhirnya sadar, menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah vas bunga dengan posisi melempar.

"Masih sakit," giliran Yesung yang mendadak cemas, dengan berjalan terseok karena kakinya masih dalam penyembuhan akibat terkilir kemarin dia mendekati Kyuhyun panik mencari-cari bagian sakit ditubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung, menggenggam tangannya hingga membuat tubuhnya jatuh kepangkuan Kyuhyun dan mendekapanya erat. "Jangan pergi!" ucap Kyuhyun, "Perkataanku serius. Kemarin saat kau menutup matamu seperti itu aku sangat khawatir. Membayangkanmu pergi rasanya sakit. Seperti member TRAP, kau seperti mereka, sesuatu yang berharga bagiku, kalian keluargaku. Aku tak ingin sendirian lagi."

"Berharga seperti keluarga." Yesung menyatakan kalimat yang harusnya membuatnya merasa senang , tapi dia juga merasakan rasa sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

"Tetap seperti ini, ada satu bait terkahir yang ingin kutulis saat kau seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun tak membiar Yesung pergi dari pelukannya.

"Dasar _namja_ mesum." Yesung hanya sedikit merutuk tapi tidak beranjak dari Kyuhyun, menyamankan posisinya melihat Kyuhyun yang menyelesaikan bait-bait syair lagunya sambil menyandungkan melodi.

 **Eoneu nal mariya nega**

 **Oerowo ul ttaee**

 **Naega geu nunmul dakkajulge**

 **Budi heorakhandamyeon**

 **Byeoreun unmyeongeul deonjyeo**

 **Ganjeolhi jeolhi wonhage dwaesseo**

 **Onjongil galguhae tto jeolmanghae**

 **Wa modeun ge nollaul ppuniya**

 **Eotteon susigeorodo bujokhan**

 **Romaentikboda jom deo bokjaphan**

 **Dodaeche I gamjeongi mwonji moreugetjanha**

 _One day, when you're lonely and crying_

 _I'll wipe away those tears, if you would allow me_

 _The stars show my fate and now I desperately want you_

 _All day, I'm in desire and despair, everything is just so amazing_

 _No word is enough to describe this_

 _A bit more complicated than romantic_

 _I can't figure out what this feeling is_

"Apakah selalu seperti ini cara mu membuat lagu, Kyu?" Yesung berkata bingung.

"Kau berpikir aku akan selalu memeluk seseorang ketika menulis lagu?"

"Bukan! maksudku, apa inspirasimu selalu datang seperti ini? menuliskannya mendadak dan mengumpulkannya?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun jujur, "Lagu ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal seperti ini. Biasanya aku akan berada di studioku didepan sebuah piano atau gitarku lalu mulai berpikir dengan apa yang kuciptakan. Kau tahu aku ini jenius, aku bisa menciptakan lagu secara singkat dengan hasil yang bagus. Pujilah aku!" dan hasilnya Yesung menyikut rusuknya.

"Ugh! Kau jahat sekali Yesung!"

Yesung tak menjawabnya, kesal sendiri mendengarkan Kyuhyun. Tindakannya tidak serius sama sekali, tapi ya.. Yesung sedikit mengakui dia jenius. Argh sedikit, itupun hanya dalam hal musik.

"Menurutmu setiap syair lagu ini bagus tidak?"

"Ada apa genius-man? kurang rasa percaya diri sekarang?" Ejek Yesung.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini semua karena mereka. Sudah berapa kali mereka selalu menolak laguku, bilang didalamnya tak punya perasaan, atau terlalu keras dan semacamnya. Aku sampai bersumpah, bahwa aku akan membuat lagu yang super jelek dengan membuatmu menjadi inspirasiku, dan bilang pada mereka bahwa pemikiran mereka salah!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" sikutan kedua mampir balik di perut Kyuhyun, kali ini benar-benar keras. Rasanya benar-benar nyeri, padahal Yesung kelihatan lemah mana mungkin sih dia sekuat ini.

"Tu-tunggu!" Kyuhyun menahan serangan berikutnya sambil meringis, "Yang kukatakan tadi itu dulu!" belanya cepat, dia tak mau lagi kena serangan Yesung, "Tapi pada akhirnya aku benar-benar terinspirasi olehmu. Dan kupikir ini malah lebih bagus dari laguku sebelumnya." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Kau bohong! Mana mungkin kau terinspirasi olehku!"

"Benar, semua lagu ini adalah gambaran apa yang kuarsakan terhadapmu!"

"Ap—" Yesung tergagap, gambaran perasaanya, "Kau bohong! Bait-bait pertama lagu ini menunjukkan wanita yang indah seperti ratu, penggoda dan penuh keindahan yang membuatmu bertekuk lutut padanya, dan bait-bait terakhir lagu ini menunjukkan bagaimana kau sangat jatuh cinta padanya dan menginginkannya. Mana yang ada inspirasi dari diriku!"

"Begitukah menurutmu?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya, dia kembali menulis lagunya. Dari bait-bait awal saat yang dulu ia tulis sampai akhir yang ia baru beberapa saat yang lalu dan menelitinya. Yesung terdiam, tak berani menggangu wajah serius Kyuhyun. Jika boleh Yesung artikan, malah sebenarnya lagu itu lebih seperti Yesung yang menulisnya dan Kyuhyun lah inspirasi lagunya.

Kyuhyun itu seperti berhala. Setan penggoda yang membuat semua orang ingin memujanya. Menghadapi sifat Kyuhyun itu membuatnya kalang kabut. Jika Yesung bukan orang yang kuat iman, dia pasti sudah jatuh bertekuk lutut pada setan yang satu ini. Pesona Kyuhyun bukan sesuatu yang mudah ditolak. Selama ini Yesung selalu mengingat setiap keburukan dan dampak negatif apa yang akan terjadi jika dia benar jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, dia telah membuat dinding pembatas dengan tegas tentang bagaimana buruknya itu.

Tapi kemarin, Kyuhyun menunjukkan sikapnya yang berbeda. Sebuah sikap yang telah mengoyak dinding pertahanannya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka dibalik semua sikap main-mainnya, Kyuhyun mempunyai sisi lembut dan pelindung seperti itu. Bagaimana Yesung tidak akan jatuh untuknya jika dia melihat semua bekas luka Kyuhyun yang disebabkan karena melindunginya, wajah khawatir Kyuhyun karenanya, perhatian yang dia tunjukkan untuknya. Ini benar-benar tidak adil saat dia merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Sedangkan dia sendiri tak punya pesona untuk menjatuhkan Kyuhyun.

Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta kan? Bukankah dulu dia sudah menyadiri ini, karena itulah Yesung sendirian sampai sekarang ini. Yesung tahu akan sakit dan merepotkan jika mempunyai cinta, karena itulah dia memilih menjauhi cinta. Tapi karena rasa kesepian, dia jadi lupa apa akibat jika dia jatuh cinta.

"Ini benar-benar perasaan yang kurasakan padamu!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah memperhatikan baik-baik setiap lirik lagunya. "Apa arti sebuah syair lagu itu banyak dan itu semua tergantung pada perasaan setiap orang yang membacanya." Jelas Kyuhyun,

" Yesung itu seorang manusia biasa, tapi anehnya aku sangat tertarik padamu. Mungkin pesonamu selalu menarikku untuk lebih mengenalmu. Kalau pada orang lain mungkin aku tak akan pernah mencoba untuk merayu atau mendapat perhatian karena dengan berdiri saja aku sudah diperhatikan dan dipuja. "

" Dengan Yesung itu berbeda. Kalau menggambarkan perasaanku pada Yesung itu aneh dan tidak jelas. Terkadang kau sering membuatku marah dan sifatmu juga menyebalkan dan membosankan, tapi kau juga orang yang penuh perhatian dan baik semua orang menyukaimu. Kau bisa menjadi macam hal bagiku. Seorang keluarga, teman, musuh dan juga orang yang kucintai. Aku ingin selalu disamping Yesung karena itu menyenangkan. Pokoknya perasaan jelas yang kumiliki sekarang adalah aku ingin memlikimu, melindunginmu. Karena bagiku Yesung itu sesuatu yang indah dan aku merasa tak bisa menjangkaunya tetapi tetap ingin memilikinya."

Yesung tidak dapat mengatakan apapun untuk membalas ucapan Kyuhyun padanya. Di satu sisi ia begitu senang karena Kyuhyun menganggapnya special dan berbeda. Bagaimana Kyuhyun ingin memiliki dan melindunginya, Yesung begitu senang dengan mata yang kini beralih pada caramel Kyuhyun. Ia masih berada di pelukan Kyuhyun. Beruntung infus yg melekat di tangannya sudah di lepaskan oleh Jaejoong sebelum keluar dari kamarnya beberapa saat yg lalu.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Tidak biasa ketika Yesung terlihat begitu serius dan menatapnya intens.

Yesung bahkan tidak sadar ketika kepalanya bergerak begitu saja dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas kaos Kyuhyun erat. Yesung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang kekasih, hanya menempelkan sebelum entah mengapa bibirnya bergerak perlahan mencoba merasakan bibir yang senang merebut ciuman darinya.

Memang bukan pertama kali nya Yesung mencium seseorang seperti ini, hanya saja kali ini terasa berbeda. Yesung dapat merasakan seringaian Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Sebelum kedua lengan itu memeluk pinggangnya dan merengkuhnya lebih dekat.

Jemari yang semula meremas kaos di depannya beralih merangkul leher kekasihnya dengan erat, menambah keintiman mereka.

Sejak awal Yesung telah dapat menebak jika pada akhirnya ia harus menyerah pada Kyuhyun yang mendominasi.

Dengan sebelah tangan pucatnya membelai permukaan wajah Yesung, sedang sebelahnya lagi masih merengkuhnya rapat.

Kyuhyun menggigiti bibir kissable itu pelan, menggoda sang kekasih yg memejamkan kedua kelopak indahnya menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Saling membelai dan menggoda bibir masing-masing, sebelum Kyuhyun memasuki rongga hangat Yesung yg menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Kembali Kyuhyun merasa bangga bagaimana Yesung yg mengeluarkan erangan di sela ciumannya mereka. Di tambah jemari itu meremas rambut coklatnya dengan nafas memburu. Sedang tangannya tidak henti membelai kulit wajah Yesung yg begitu lembut, mengusapnya hingga turun menyusuri lengan Yesung.

Yesung begitu terbuai hingga ia merasa tidak ingin melepaskan pagutan mereka, ia begitu bahagia ketika kupu-kupu di perutnya berterbangan memenuhi seluruh tubuh, dengan degupan jantung yg bergemuruh lembut. Melantunkan melodi penuh cinta.

Entah berapa lama mereka saling memagut satu sama lain, hingga dengan kedua wajah itu bergerak berjauhan menyisakan benang saliva di bibir mereka masing-masing.

Yesung menatap caramel Kyuhyun dengan intens, tangannya masih setia bertengger di leher jenjang sang artis. Yesung tidak menyesal, ia tidak menyesali sedikitpun atas apa yg telah ia lakukan. Karena ia berharap Kyuhyun juga menyukai apa yg mereka lakukan.

Yesung tersenyum, mencoba menyampaikan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia menyukai _namja_ itu. Berharap Kyuhyun dapat menyadari perasaannya dan hubungan 'percobaan' atau 'saling memerlukan ' mereka berakhir. Yg di lanjutkan dengan hubungan yg tulus berasal dari hati yg menghasilkan perasaan yg di sebut cinta.

.

.

.

Hari itu mereka akan melakukan pemotretan di sebuah danau yg berada sekitar 5 km dari hotel tempat mereka menginap. Yesung kadang heran, mereka sedang melakukan pemotretan atau malah membuat Mv atau Film? Apa ini tidak berlebihan?

Yesung merapakan mantelnya ketika suhu terasa semakin dingin. Mereka memilih tempat ini- Hokkaido karena musim dingin di sini lebih cepat dari pada di korea. Ia ingin membantu staf yg lain atau Leeteuk yg terlihat sibuk mengurusi para member, tetapi mereka malah melarangnya dan malah menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di Hotel. Yg benar saja, ia akan mati kebosanan, lagipula ia sudah merasa baikan!

Mereka harus kembali berjalan untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Awalnya Yesung tengah bersama _Hyung_ nya, tetapi Heechul harus mengurus sesuatu hingga _namja_ cantik itu harus meninggalkannya berjalan seorang diri di barisan paling belakang rombongan.

Semua orang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, ia jadi tidak enak jika harus mengganggu mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba rasa hangat menjalar menyelimuti telapak tangannya. Ia melirik untuk mendapati sebuah telapak yg lebih lebar menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tau udara sangat dingin tetapi kau tidak menggunakan sarung tangan. Harusnya kau tetap di hotel." Yesung tersenyum tipis mendapati Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yg lurus kedepan. Jika biasanya Yesung akan segera melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun, maka kali ini ia membiarkannya. Ia sedang jatuh cinta, jadi biarkan ia bertingkah seperti orang yg sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang sedang tertunduk entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Lagipula sejak saat itu Yesung sudah tidak terlalu vokal dengan semua kedekatan mereka.

Kalau dalam kondisi ini apa Yesung sudah jatuh cinta dengannya? tapi sejak awal memang Yesung sebenarnya sudah jatuh pada Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya, pikir Kyuhyun bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Yesung kecil dan dingin, sudah berapa lama dia berada disini? dasar _workaholic_ , walaupun dia hebat dalam mengurusi orang lain tapi dia tak pernah mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak lama"

"Harusnya Leeteuk _hyung_ bilang kau tidak boleh ikut kemari kan. Kau harus istirahat, kondisimu masih belum membaik, suhu dingin mungkin akan membuat sakitmu kambuh."

"Berdiam dirilah yang akan membuat sakitku tambah parah," bela Yesung, "Aku tahu benar dengan kondisi tubuhku,"

"Kalau kau tahu benar dengan tubuhmu mana mungkin kau bisa jatuh sakit. Itu karena kau tak tahu cara menjaga dirimu!" Kyuhyun meremas tangan Yesung seperti ingin menyadarkan _namja_ bertangan kecil itu untuk kelalaian yang dia lakukan.

"Itu kecelakaan dan tak sengaja. Aku bukan orang sempurna!" Yesung hanya menggerutu dengan perkataan Kyuhyun , memalingkan wajahnya tapi tak melepas tangannya walau Kyuhyun sedang meremasnya, tak terasa sakit malah lebih terasa hangat. Seperti Kyuhyun sedang menjaganya. Jatuh cinta itu memang bisa membuat segalanya menjadi indah.

"Cih! dasar keras kepala!" Kyuhyun hanya melototi Yesung yang berpaling darinya. Kalau dari samping seperti ini Yesung juga terlihat indah. Pipinya memerah, mungkin karena suhunya sedang dingin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memtuskan melepaskan mantelnya dan menyampirkannya pada kekasih disebelahnya itu. "jangan kau lepas! atau aku akan memaksa Leeteuk untuk menyuruhmu kembali ke hotel!" ancam Kyuhun yang melihat tatapan enggan Yesung untuk menerima kebaikannya.

'Cup!' Kyuhyun langsung mencium pipi kemerahan Yesung, membuat si empunya langsung memegangi pipinya, 'Kau gila! ini didepan umum, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?!" giliran Yesung yang melotot.

"Itu bayarannya dan aku tak peduli jika orang tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya benar-benar tak peduli.

"Jangan lakukan lagi! ini..."

"Baik-baik! aku sudah melihat keadaan. Lihat semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka, tidak ada yang memperhatikan kita!" Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan Yesung sebelum Yesung cerewet dengan tindakannya. Yesung sudah manis jika dia malu-malu seperti ini. Jadi Kyuhyun ingin menikmati sikap Yesung ini.

"Untuk hari ini jangan banyak marah, oke!" lanjut Kyuhyun, "Kemarin malam Kibum dan yang lainnya sudah menyetujui lagu yang telah kubuat kemarin, dan tinggal menunggu persetujuan Produser kami dan _arrangement_ Kibum sebelum album kita akan mulai digarap."

Benar, Kyuhyun tak ingin suasana hati senangnya ini jadi buruk. Dia ingin membagi kebahagiaan ini dengan Yesung. Orang disebelahnya ini telah membantunya banyak. Dan wajah puas keempat temannya setelah mendengar lagu barunya, membuatnya ingin memeluk dan menciumi orang disebelahnya sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

Yesung berjalan menjauh, dia mencari tempat dan meletakkan tasnya. Membuka itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan sebelum menyerahkannya pda Kyuhyun.

"Ini sebagai ucapan selamat untukmu! Kau harus membuat lagu itu menjadi booming dan aku akan memberikan hadiah yang lainnya nanti!" ucap Yesung mendorong kotak makan itu pada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya karena dia jenuh tak diperbolehkan melakukan apapun saat persiapan keberangkatan tadi pagi, akhirnya Yesung menyiapkan ini. Kalau hanya membuat roti isi tak mungkin ada orang yang akan melarangnya.

"Ini spesial untukku." Kyuhyun menyeringai senang dengan kemenangannya.

"Yah kotak itu memang spesial untukmu. Aku sudah menyendirikan untuk anggota TRAP yang lain jadi kau bisa menikmati itu sendiri." jelas Yesung

Kyuhyun langsung kembali kecewa, "Harusnya jika hadiah spesial hanya kau buatkan untukku," ucapnya tak terima, "Kenapa kau memberi yang lain? ini namanya bukan hadiah."

"Jangan cerewet. Isinya beda dari yang lain. Jadi itu hadiah, jika kau tak mau sini kembalikan aku akan memakannya sendiri!"

"Tidak! kau sudah menghadiahkannya padaku, jadi ini milikkku sekarang." Kyuhyun mendekap kotak itu, "Kecuali kau ingin makan dari mulutkku langsung, aku rela!"

"Singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu!"

"Pikiranku kotor? siapa yang kemarin tiba-tiba mencium—" Yesung langsung menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, Wajah Yesung sangat memerah mengingat kejadian memalukan yang telah dia lakukan, di berusaha melotot walau Kyuhyun malah menganggap itu lucu melihat Yesung seperti itu.

"Aku pergi!" ucap Yesung bersungut-sungut, dia melepas mantel Kyuhyun dan melemparkannya ke Kyuhyun sebelum berbalik buru-buru pergi dari hadapannya, tapi Kyuhyun mengejar dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Menarik! Menarik!" _namja_ itu tertawa melihat hasil jepretan di kameranya. "Untung aku mampir kesini hari ini. Dapat gosip sebesar ini pasti bos akan sangat memujiku nanti."

.

.

Yesung memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkutat dengan laporan yg setengah rampung. Semua orang dan kru melarangnya untuk melakukan hal-hal berat. Daripada hanya duduk bosan memperhatikan proses member TRAP yg berpose di depan danau yg hampir beku, jadilah Yesung memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Padahal saat itu Yesung sedang masa serius dan fokus, ketika seseorang menariknya hingga ia harus tersentak kaget. Beruntung ia tidak melempar laptop yg berada di atas meja saking terkejutnya. Sang pelaku penarikan (siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun) hanya tersenyum kekanakkan. Tanpa mengindahkan dengusan kesal kekasihnya, Kyuhyun tetap menarik Yesung. Membawanya berdiri di depan danau yg merupakan tempat pemotretan.

"Apa yg kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun hanya diam, meraih ponselnya dan memanggil Changmin yg berjalan melewati mereka.

Yesung hanya melihat dari jauh ketika Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Changmin. "Kau pikir aku tukang poto keliling eoh?" Bahkan Yesung bisa mendengar dengusan kesal Changmin pada Kyuhyun yg kembali berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Kyu?"

"Ini hari terakhir pemotretan. Apa salahnya aku mengabadikan potoku bersama pacarku?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun langsung merangkul pinggangnya. Hingga akhirnya dengan rasa canggung luar biasa, Yesung ikut berpose bersama Kyuhyun. Mulai dari pose tercanggung dengan jarak yg begitu jauh, hingga Kyuhyun yg mulai berani berpose begitu intim dengannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kangin dengan Kibum yg mengikuti di belakangnya mendekati mereka.

"Aku juga ingin ikut!" Dengan setengah berlari dan raut senang Kangin menempatkan diri di sebelah Kyuhyun. Alhasil Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mengeluarkan umpatan pada Kangin. Sedang Kibum, tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia juga ikut mengambil tempat di samping Kangin.

"Ya! Aku juga ingin ikut!" Kali itu Changmin yg berteriak. Ia juga anggota TRAP, tetapi ia tidak ikut di sana. Ia kesal.

Tetapi Changmin merasa bersyukur ketika Yoochun— asisten Jaejoong datang dan menawarkan diri untuk mengambil gambar. Hingga akhirnya mereka berlima (Yesung+member TRAP ) berpoto bersama. Mulai pose terkeren mereka hingga foto tergila mereka (Kangin yg berlutut di depan Yesung dan mencium tangannya hingga Kyuhyun langsung memukul Kangin kesal. Atau Changmin dan Kibum yg terlihat berusaha merangkul bahu kekasihnya) sedang Yesung ia hanya tertawa senang. Senang ketika Kyuhyun terlihat cemburu dan posesif.

Tidak lama setelah itu, teriakkan Heechul menggema menghancurkan suasana. Ia menarik Leeteuk dan Jaejoong untuk ikut berfoto. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berpoto bersama semua kru, staff, artis dan semua orang yg terlibat. Selama itu berlangsung, Yesung yg tidak pernah beranjak dari sisi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tangan mereka yg bertautan.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Semua berjalan lancar dan mereka semua harus segera kembali ke Seoul. Tidak seperti keberangkatan mereka ke Hokkaido, kali ini Yesung tidak tertidur. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Yesung. Mereka duduk bersama dengan posisi yg begitu rapat.

"Kau terliahat baik" ujar Kyuhyun ketika mendapati wajah cerah Yesung di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun meniup mie yg mengepulkan asap panas di depannya, ia lapar.

"Aku senang semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Hah.. sepertinya aku harus sering -sering pergi liburan seperti ini." Yesung tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Mulut nya terbuka lebar ketika Kyuhyun menyodorkan mie padanya.

"Perasaanku saja atau kau memang terlihat lebih manis dan manja padaku? Sepertinya kau begitu mencintaiku." Kyuhyun tertawa. Mendapati Yesung yg benar-benar berbeda dengan Yesung yg pertama kali ia temui. Jika pertama kali Yesung begitu kesal saat ia menciumnya, tetapi sekarang malah Yesung yg menciumnya (kejadian di kamar hotel).

"Kau pikir apa yg ada pada dirimu hingga aku bisa menyukaimu?" Tanya Yesung sebal. Tetapi ia tidak menolak ketika Kyuhyun kembali menyuapinya.

"Karena aku tampan? Ckck akui saja.. kau telah jatuh cinta padaku." jawab Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku menyukai Yesung -ssi. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu? Walau kau sedikit menyebalkan saat bekerja (terlalu serius), tetapi aku suka ketika Yesung-ssi berada di sekitarku. Aura yg Yesung-ssi keluarkan membuatku nyaman." Yesung tersenyum senang. Ia tau Kyuhyun mungkin tidak terlalu mengerti apa yg ia rasakan. Jika biasanya Kyuhyun berkencan hanya karena hoby atau bersenang-senang, Yesung bahagia ketika Kyuhyun menganggapnya berbeda.

Yesung memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya terdiam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yg sibuk dengan makanannya. Hmmm... sepertinya ia menyukai status barunya yg tidak lagi sendiri karena ia bisa merasakan berbagai perasaan yg telah lama tidak ia rasakan. Dan kali ini terasa lebih berwarna. Semoga hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Semoga Kyuhyun tidak berubah piki—

"Kau tidak akan memutuskanku kan?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau berkencan denganku hanya karena untuk sebuah lagu. Sekarang lagumu sudah selesai, dan tidak ada lagi alasan untuk mu tetap berkencan denganku"

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir, menimbang perkataan Yesung. "Kurasa kau benar. Tidak ada alasan untukku tetap berkencan denganmu" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan serius. Sedang Yesung menunggu dengan perasaan was-was. Ia cukup sedih dengan jawaban yg diberikan KyuHyun.

"Tetapi aku rasa kau masih berguna untuk ku. Selain karena kau menghibur, kau mungkin bisa menghilangkan stressku. Mengganggu dan membuatmu kesal adalah hoby baru yg ku sukai" Kyuhyun tertawa senang ia bahkan sampai terbahak-bahak hingga beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tampang keheranan. Yesung memandangnya dengan datar. Melemparkan tatapan membunuh sedang Kyuhyun malah semakin tertawa keras.

Jadi, Kyuhyun tidak akan memutuskannya bukan?

.

.

 **TBC**

An/

 **Magbe3** & **Cloudlilac** : yayy chapter 5 update. Terima kasih review sebelumnya dan selamat membaca XD

Maaf kelupaan kemarin hari sabtu publish, yang ini udah panjang banget gak paplah ya XD XD *kabur*

Mian n Gomawo m(_'_)m


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **KyuSung Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Song For You**

 **.**

 **Present by**

 **Cloudlilac and Magbe3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Your Time**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

Yesung berjalan linglung ke tempat kerjanya, kedua bahu merosot dengan kepala tertunduk. Jelas sekali dia kelelahan. Yah walau ketika dijalani seakan tidak terasa tetapi jika sudah selesai langsung terasa lelahnya. Untungnya sang boss kejam Jung Yunho memperbolehkannya untuk cuti sehari, mungkin sudah mendengar kasus kecelakaan yang menimpanya di Hokkaido, walaupun begitu terasa kurang juga. Kalau bukan karena kerjaan yang semakin bertambah Yesung bakal jadi anak nakal sesekali lalu bolos. Yah , salahkan semua pada tumpukan kertas kerja dimejanya. Semakin menggunung itu semakin beringaslah sang bos padanya.

"Apa kah anda yang bernama Yesung-shi?" seseorang tiba-tiba saja berlari kearahnya dan menanyakan siapa dia. Ketika Yesung mengangguk 'iya', _namja_ itu tiba-tiba berteriak "Dia benar Kim Yesung!" dan kagetlah Yesung saat para wartawan berondong-bondong menghampirinya. Untungnya dibelakangnya Donghae sudah bersiap menunggunya dan melarikannya menuju lift karyawan.

"Sial! mereka cepat sekali!" Donghae terengah kehabisan napas, "Aku sudah menelepon dan mengirim pesan untuk tidak ke kantor. Kenapa kau masih datang!" Donghae mulai marah-marah sendiri, sementara Yesung masih berpikir, bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"VOCALIST TRAP DAN KEKASIH _NAMJA_ NYA"

Saat judul koran yang tadi dibawa Donghae terpampang di depan wajah Yesung. Mulailah Yesung mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana mereka—,"

"Kau tidak membaca koran pagi ini? tidak menonton TV? lihat ini! besar sekali poster wajah malu-malumu yang sedang di cium Kyuhyun di Hokkaido." Tunjuk Donghae pada gambar besar persis di bawah judul gambar, dan membuat tampang Yesung semakin horor.

"Bagaimana bisa! Tapi-," Yesung kelabakan. Dia langsung memencet ponsel yang sengaja dia matikan sejak semalam karena Kyuhyun yang tak berhenti menganggunya.

Saat ponsel itu kembali hidup, benar saja puluhan pesan masuk langsung menghujam ponsel yang tak berdosa itu. Bukan hanya dari Donghae, Kyuhyun, Heechul, dan Leeteuk ada di daftar teratas pengirim pesan terbanyak ke ponselnya.

Benar, dia harus melihat reaksi Kyuhyun sekarang. yang terpenting adalah Kyuhyun, semua ini akan mempengaruhi karirnya. Walaupun menyukai sesama jenis sudah mulai diterima dalam masyarkat luas , tapi ini juga beresiko dengan popularitas Kyuhyun nanti. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan mengeluarkan album ke duanya, jika hal ini akan mempengaruhi itu. Kyuhyun bisa hancur.

Secepat kilat, Yesung langsung memencet tombol untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi nomornya sudah tidak aktif lagi. Yesung semakin bingung, bagaimana cara dia untuk menyelematkan Kyuhyun?

"Bagaimana ini, Kyuhyun pasti sedang kebingungan sekarang." Yesung mulai menggertu dan terus mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

"Hei Yesung! Yesung!" Donghae berteriak sekali lagi, Yesung kalau sedang bingung pasti tak akan memperhatikan sekitar.

"Hae apa yang harus aku lakukan! Kyuhyun tak bisa dihubungi. Dia pasti tidak baik -baik saja!" Yesung menatap Donghae dengan wajah sengsara. Rasa khawatir sekaligus putus asa.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan Kyuhyun sekarang?! Kyuhyun mungkin hanya bisa membantah bahwa kalian berdua pacaran dan sekaligus dia akan memutuskanmu dan menjauh darimu. Tapi bagaimana denganmu yang akan menerima hujatan terbesar dari fans Kyuhyun?" Donghae tampak marah, "Harusnya aku tak menyetujui saja permainan ini dari awal. Berpacaran dengannnya hanya akan membuatmu sengasara."

Yesung tampak kosong dari semua perkataan Donghae hanya satu kata yang tertancap dalam pikirannya, "Diputuskan Kyuhyun,"

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung hanya bisa terduduk dengan mata yang tidak henti menatap ke arah layar ponselnya. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga jam dan ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruang kerja sang _hyung_ , berusaha menghindar dari serangan buas para pencari berita yang seolah tidak akan pernah lelah untuk menangkap dirinya, atau mungkin wartawan di luar sana tidak akan beranjak dan menginap di depan gedung Hyundai Corp.

Hanya saja yang membuat Yesung gelisah dan tidak tenang bukan orang-orang di luar sana, melainkan salah seorang _namja_ yang juga menjadi pusat perhatian yang kini entah berada di mana, tidak memberi kabar dan juga tidak dapat dihubungi.

Yesung kembali meraih ponsel hitam kesayangannya, kali ini tidak untuk mengecek panggilan atau pesan yang masuk, melainkan untuk melihat sebuah berita heboh yang menyangkut dirinya. Padahal ia bukan seorang artis, tetapi mengapa mereka juga mengganggunya? Ia hanya seorang karyawan biasa di perusahaan ternama. Seorang _namja_ yang sudah lama tidak merasakan indahnya cinta dan mempunyai kekasih, dan ketika ia menemukan hal itu dan baru saja ia akan menikmatinya, hubungannya malah di terpa badai sekencang ini. Apa ia benar-benar harus melajang seumur hidup?

Matanya langsung menangkap sebuah tulisan dengan kata: Kyuhyun dan Boyfriend dan ketika tangannya bergerak menggeser layar ponselnya ke bawah, ia langsung di suguhi poto dirinya yang tengah tersenyum malu dengan Kyuhyun yang mengecup pipinya sekilas. Bukan hanya itu saja, beberapa foto kedekatan mereka pun juga tersaji berurutan setelahnya.

Yesung bisa melihat bagaimana orang yang mengabadikan moment mereka begitu hati-hati dalam mengambil gambar, terbukti dari gambar yang di ambil berada di arah belakang hingga hanya sekilas dari sisi wajah mereka yang tertangkap kamera. Tetapi itu cukup untuk mengetahui Kyuhyun yang berada di sisinya.

Yesung menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat beberapa gambar yang tersebar. Ia tidak membaca isi artikel tersebut sebab menurutnya mungkin isi artikel itu hanya berisi spesikulasi dan tanggapan dari orang-orang yang mencari berita. Dari pada ia berteriak dan menjadi gila membaca artikel tersebut, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Onyx nya tidak sengaja menangkap beberapa komentar yang di tinggalkan oleh pembaca. Dengan gigi yang semakin keras menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasanya Yesung ingin menangis— jika bukan harga dirinya sebagai _namja_ tidak membentengi, mungkin ia akan menangis histeris melihat berbagai komentar yang di tinggalkan fans Kyuhyun di bawah sana. Sangat sedikit dari mereka yang menanggapi berita tersebut dengan pikiran dewasa (walau di akhir di tuliskan bahwa mereka kecewa), dan selebihnya lebih pada menghujat dirinya. Tandai itu! Dirinya! Bukan Kyuhyun.

Apa ini akhirnya? Apa kisah cintanya akan berakhir begitu saja dengan waktu yang relatif cepat? Bahkan seolah mewakili seluruh orang di dunia, Kyuhyun 's fans menentang hubungan yang sedang ia jalani dengan sang Idol.

Yesung mendesah. Memilih untuk kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Begitu banyak yang ia pikirkan dan ia rasakan, hingga otak dan dadanya terasa penuh dan ingin meledak.

Suara ribut di luar ruangan menarik perhatian Yesung. Entah karena telinganya yang mendadak peka atau suara _yeoja_ di luar sana yang terlalu keras hingga ia bisa mendengar bagaimana _yeoja_ itu berteriak memanggil namanya. Di ikuti dengan Donghae yang berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Katakan padaku dimana Kim Yesung, Lee Donghae!" Dari suaranya sepertinya _yeoja_ itu benar-benar marah.

"Aku tidak tau. Dan berhentilah berteriak seperti orang gila, Yuri -ssi"

"Kau pikir aku bisa tenang saja saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun-KU berkencan dengan orang seperti Kim Yesung?! Aku bisa menerima jika Kyuhyun-KU berkencan dengan artis _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang lebih layak. Tetapi Kim Yesung? Bahkan orang terjelek di duniapun tidak akan ingin berkencan dengannya!" Wanita saat sedang marah, apalagi jika wanita itu adalah seorang _fangirl_ , jangan pernah terkejut dengan apa yang mungkin saja keluar dari bibir berpoles lipstick merah itu.

"Ya! Aku benar-benar marah padamu! Sekarang kau cepat pergi dari sini! Harusnya kau salahkan bocah Kyuhyun-mu itu! Mengapa kau malah menyalahkan Yesung _hyung_?!"

"Jadi berita itu benar?!" Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah isakan Yuri yang terdengar menjauh, mungkin Donghae yang menyeretnya karena ya... Donghae mungkin khawatir ia akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Yesung mendesah berat ketika rasanya semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Tubuhnya terduduk di atas kursi hitam yang memang sudah ia tempati beberapa jam yang lalu. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecambuk.

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya membanting ponsel yang sudah kehilangan kehidupan itu, disofa yang ia duduki sekarang. Sedikit frustasi kenapa disaat waktu yang dibutuhkan seperti ini ponselnya malah kehabisan baterai. Itu memang bisa dimaklumi. Pasalnya sedari tadi Kyuhyun menggunakannya tanpa jeda untuk browsing gosip barunya dengan Yesung sekaligus menghubungi pasangannya itu sedari tadi, tetapi tak ada jawaban sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun sekarang berada dikantor manajemennya, sudah dari pagi tadi semua member TRAP berkumpul sekaligus menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran para wartawan yang tidak kenal waktu dan pantang menyerah itu. Dan yang paling Kyuhyun khawatirkan, adalah nasib Yesung saat ini. Berbeda dengan dia dan member TRAP yang lain, Yesung tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan wartawan dan gosip. Pasti Yesung merasa tertekan sekarang. Kyuhyun sangat cemas bila terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

" _Hyung_ aku pinjam ponselmu. Punyaku sudah mati." Kyuhyun meminta Leeteuk yang saat ini sedang mondar-mandir kebingungan berusaha mencari jalan keluar dengan semua yang terjadi. Tanpa kata Kyuhyun mendapat pelototan kejam dari Leeteuk yang berarti 'hanya diam anak nakal'. Memang sudah berulangkali Leeteuk memperingatkannya tentang sifatnya yang tak bisa mengontrol diri itu, tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka dikalungi rantai anjing dan menurut apapun yang dikatakan sang tuan. Kyuhyun punya pemikirannya sendiri.

Kalau ditanya apakah Kyuhyun tidak khawatir dengan karir nya? Yah, karir termasuk penting. Kyuhyun berjuang selama ini bukan hanya untuk main-main. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah diajarkan untuk mementingkan karir dan nama diatas segalanya, masih banyak yang lebih penting dari itu, dan salah satunya ini, dia bukanlah orang yang akan lari demi menyelamatkan dirinya, apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun kini beralih keteman-temannnya, berusaha menampilkan ekspresi anak anjing terbuang yang butuh pertolongan. Member TRAP yang lain hanya melengos mendapati tampilan itu. Mana ada yang akan percaya jika Kyuhyun yang membuat wajah itu. Itu malah membuat mereka ingin muntah.

Bukannya mereka tak mau memberikan ponsel mereka pada Kyuhyun, tapi memang pihak manajemen sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak menghubungi Yesung sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut, dan Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang akan menaati peraturan. Dia hanyalah orang yang menaati dirinya sendiri.

"Akan jadi masalah besar untuk Yesung jika kau terus berusaha menghubunginya," Changmin angkat bicara.

"Biarkan pihak manajemen yang mengurus semua ini." Kangin meninggikan suaranya, ikutan marah dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun, lihat Leeteuk sekarang harus terjebak dengan masalah ini. Bagaimanapun hal ini bukan hanya akan mempengaruhi karir mereka tapi juga karir Leeteuk, bagaimana kalau Leeteuk dipecat? Kalau sampai itu terjadi Kangin akan membuat Kyuhyun menyesal. Pikirnya geram.

"Cobalah untuk tenang, lihat dulu masalahnya, Kyu," Kim Kibum angkat bicara, dari semua orang Kibum tampak tak terlalu peduli, atau memusingkan hal ini. Mungkin dia sudah tahu sejak awal, cepat atau lambat masalah ini pasti akan muncul.

"Kalian selalu punya cara untuk mengusik kami bukan," GD dan TOP , dua dari lima petinggi perusahaan akhirnya menampakkan dirinya. Kyu dan semua orang terdiam melihat kedatangan keduanya. Terutama Kyu, dia sekarang sedang berusaha keras membaca raut wajah dua orang itu. Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan, jika nantinya semua masalah ini berkembang kearah yang tidak diinginkannya. Apapun keputusan pihak manajemen, jika itu merugikan hubungannya dan Yesung dia akan menentangnya.

"Mianhae _hyung_ ," Leeteuk membungkuk dalam –dalam, dari semua orang dialah yang paling menyesali masalah ini. Karena dia tak bisa mengontrol dengan baik para membernya. Kyuhyun memang sering sekali membuat masalah selama ini, dan selama ini Leeteuk masih bisa membuat keputusan dengan ulah Kyuhyun, tapi yang sekarang itu adalah Yesung. Dia bukan hanya sekedar artis atau fans yang mendekati Kyuhyun untuk kesenangan mereka semata. Yesung itu orang baik, walau sebentar Leeteuk kenal dengannya tapi dia sudah yakin mengenai Yesung.

Leeteuk masih tidak bisa menjawab apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan masalah ini, karena itu mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanganinya sendiri. Dia hanya bisa berharap, keputusan mereka tidak akan berpengaruh besar pada Yesung. Kalau Kyuhyun sakit, dia tak akan terlalu berfikir mungkin itu malah bisa sedikit mendisiplinkan Kyu, tapi Kalau Yesung kan beda cerita.

"Gwenchana, Leeteuk-shi , kau sudah berusaha semampumu. Kami yang akan menangani mulai dari sini." Jawab TOP, wajah mereka tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, salah satu mantan legenda idol memang beda.

" Aku tak akan membiarakan -,"

"Kyu! Diam!" Leeteuk memotong kalimat Kyuhyun, walau Kyuhyun tak suka tapi dia langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Perjalanan untuk pembuatan video album baru kalian telah siap, siang ini kalian akan berangkat sesuai dengan jadwal," TOP mulai menjelaskan, "Leeteuk untuk sementara waktu akan beralih tanggung jawab, dan semua kegiatan TRAP akan ditangani langsung oleh GD. Tentang masalah rumor Kyuhyun, semua anggota TRAP dilarang memberikan informasi apapun kepada media dan sementara waktu dilarang untuk berhubungan dengan Yesung."

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Kyuhyun tentu saja langsung menentang keras. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun hanya akan lari dan membebankan semua reaksi media pada Yesung. Semua teman-temannya pasti juga akan setuju dengannya.

"Kami akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, " jawab GD, "Jika kau ikut campur, masalahmu akan semakin runyam, jika itu akan membahayakan perusahaan aku akan mengambil tindakan drastis tak peduli apakah itu akan membuat temanmu menderita atau tidak." Ucapnya santai seolah tak ada ancaman disana.

"Kau tidak akan berani," Kyuhyun geram, tak akan patah oleh ancaman.

"Aku bisa Kyu! Apalagi jika kau tak menurut padaku, aku malah bisa membuatnya lebih parah dari yang seharusnya."

"Kami akan menuruti semua yang harus dilakukan." Leeteuk berusaha menyelamatkan pembicaraan, " kau tak akan membuat Yesung-"

"Tenang saja, kami tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan. Aku jamin sekembalinya kalian dari perjalanan, semuanya akan beres seperti semula. " TOP angkat bicara, "Jadi lakukan perjalanan kalian dengan tenang!"

" Baik akan kami lakukan. Kami akan segera melakukan persiapan! " Leeteuk berbicara dengan cepat dan bergegas mengeluarakn mereka semua dari ruangan, tak berusaha menambah ruang lagi untuk Kyuhyun berbicara. Demi karir TRAP dia hanya bisa percaya dengan keputusan GD dan TOP.

"Hubungi Yesung, kita harus menyingkirkan penyakit itu sebelum membuat masalah!" ucap GD pada TOP setelah semua member TRAP keluar dari ruangan.

.

Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu yang bisa Yesung lakukan adalah berguling di atas tempat tidurnya. Matahari sudah hampir berada di atas kepala tetapi ia malah semakin membenamkan kepalanya di balik selimut.

Dia bergerak gelisah ke sana kemari. Merasa bosan dengan mata yang setiap saat melirik ke arah ponselnya yang terletak di atas nakas. Menunggu panggilan atau kabar dari Kyuhyun yang semenjak berita mereka tersebar tidak tau entah kemana. Kyuhyun seakan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Yesung tidak punya ide lain dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sebuah pemikiran lain masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Sebuah pemikiran yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi dan tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Bukankah dari awal hubungan mereka lebih seperti sebuah permainan? Dia hanya asal bicara dan menemukan Kyuhyun sebagai orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika keluar dari perusahaan. Kyuhyun menerimanya hanya karena ingin menyelesaikan lagunya, dan kebutuhan mereka sudah terpenuhi. Kyuhyun dengan lagunya dan dirinya yang ingin mempunyai seorang kekasih.

Tapi apa? Apa hubungan mereka berasal dari perasaan masing-masing? Ya, di sini dirinya menggunakan perasaan pada hubungan mereka yang semula hanya sebuah hubungan 'kepentingan' masing-masing. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun juga menggunakan perasaannya? Apa Kyuhyun mencintainya?

Entahlah.

Mungkin juga tidak. Karena Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun padanya selain ia menyukai keberadaan dirinya di sisi Kyuhyun. Apa berarti Kyuhyun mencintainya? Dia tidak tahu. Karena suka yang Kyuhyun rasakan bisa saja hanya sebatas seorang teman, atau seorang _hyung_ yang ia sukai. Bukan perasaan cinta seperti yang ia rasakan.

Yesung kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut. Menahan sebuah perasaan sesak yang menggeluti hatinya. Jika Kyuhyun berniat untuk meninggalkannya, maka ia akan menerima itu. Jika Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin lari dan mengakui bahwa tidak ada apapun, maka ia juga tidak akan lagi memperlihatkan wajahnya di depan Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak tau bagaimana dengan hatinya, ia bahkan ragu jika lukanya akan sembuh dengan cepat.

Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Bermalasan seperti ini hanya membuatnya semakin lelah. Tetapi dia juga tidak bisa berlari begitu saja ke perusahaan dan bekerja seperti biasa karena para wartawan itu seperti tidak kenal lelah. Karena itu Heechul memaksanya untuk tidak datang ke perusahaan hingga dia harus terjebak dengan kegiatan monotonnya dengan pikiran yang semakin berkecamuk.

Suara bell yang berbunyi memaksa Yesung untuk bangun dari kasurnya, dia bahkan sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 10 jam di tempat tidur namun tubuhnya tidak membaik. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur dan kini seseorang membunyikan bell rumahnya dengan penuh semangat. Tunggu, apa mungkin itu, Kyuhyun? Tidak. Dia rasa itu bukan Kyuhyun.

Dengan ragu, Yesung membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang datang.

"Yesung-ssi?" Yesung mengangguk ragu ketika mendapati seorang pria berjas hitam dan berkaca mata hitam di depannya. Siapa orang ini?

"Aku Choi Seunghyun, atau mungkin kau lebih mengenalku sebagai TOP, aku adalah CEO dari BBEntertaiment. Apa kau punya waktu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk ketika _namja_ di depannya menyebutkan perusahaan di mana Kyuhyun menjadi sebesar ini.

.

.

.

.

Yesung meletakkan teh yang masih mengepulkan asapnya di atas meja. Ia menatap sekilas _namja_ yang kini duduk di depannya. Ia tau siapa _namja_ ini, salah seorang mantan Legend di dunia hiburan Korea yang kini membentuk managemen bersama teman satu grupnya yang banyak melahirkan artis-artis Idol Group terkenal. Dan TRAP salah satunya.

Yesung memilih untuk duduk didepan _namja_ itu dengan gelisah. Tatapan orang di depannya benar-benar seperti menelanjanginya.

"Bukankah ada yang ingin anda bicarakan denganku?" Yesung yang pertama bersuara setelah saling diam untuk waktu yang lama. Dia merasa tidak nyaman.

 _Namja_ itu menatapnya tajam sebelum berujar, "aku tidak ingin berlama lama, kau sudah dengar berita yang tersebar antara kau dan Kyuhyun bukan?" Yesung merasakan tubuhnya menegang dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. suaranya tercekat hingga Yesung hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan konferensi pers dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kyuhyun."

'DEG'

Dia tau bahwa ini akan terjadi. Yesung meremas tangannya pelan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kebohongan?" dengan jelas Yesung bisa mendengar pria di depannya berdecak, dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada sofa yang ia duduki dan sebelah kaki yang bersilangan dengan yang lain.

"Apa kau bodoh?" Suara itu terdengar dingin. "Mari kita fikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mengakui hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun."

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Yesung gelisah, ia seakan tidak fokus hingga tanpa sadar ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Pikirannya kini di penuhi dengan berbagai macam masalah. Belum tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, kini _namja_ itu memintanya untuk mengkonfirmasikan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Pria itu menyeringai. "pergi, ia akan kembali ketika kau telah menyelesaikan masalah yang kau buat." Masalah? Ya.. ia yang memulai semua ini dan memang ia yang harus menyelesaikannya.

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama. Kau tau sejak berita kalian tersebar berdampak buruk dengan Kyuhyun. Mulai dari komentar yang masuk dari fans hingga pemberitaan buruk tentang TRAP, beberapa perusahan bahkan membatalkan kontrak dengan Kyuhyun. Karena kau tau mengapa?" TOP menatap tepat pada onyx Yesung.

"Karena mereka pikir mereka akan rugi karena berita yang tersebar. Seorang Idol terkenal mempunyai skandal percintaaan adalah hal buruk. Dan terlebih lagi ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _namja_ yang bahkan- " TOP menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah, "tidak ada apa-apanya dengan mantan kyuhyun selama ini." Yesung tertunduk, entah mengapa rasa percaya dirinya menguap begitu saja hanya karena ucapan TOP.

"Ku dengar perusahaanmu menggunakan TRAP sebagai model. Aku mungkin bisa saja membatalkan project itu, tapi tidak, ayo kita berfikir terbuka, Yesung-ssi." Yesung semakin gelisah. Bahkan perusahaannya juga akan terlibat? Ini hanya sebuah hubungan percintaan dan berdampak kepada semua orang? Bukankah itu terdengar tidak adil?

"Kau mungkin sudah tau, TRAP sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan album terbaru mereka. Mengeluarkan album di saat suasana memanas menurutmu apa itu hal yang bagus? aku tidak hanya membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun dan karir nya di sini, namun semua orang yang terlibat." Yesung memilih bungkam tidak bersuara. Apa ia juga akan mengorbankan semua orang hanya demi perasaannya?

TOP berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap Yesung yang masih menunduk. "Kau sudah dewasa dan ku yakin kau akan memikirkan apa yang aku katakan." TOP meninggalkan kartu nama di atas meja dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Yesung bersama suara pintu yang tertutup.

Yesung merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran di belakangnya, matanya tertutup dengan nafas yang sesekali terdengar berat. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bahkan ia belum bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Matanya perlahan terbuka, menerawang menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Sejak awal dia sudah salah dengan menjadikan Kyuhyun orang pertama yang ia lihat. Dari awal ia salah karena tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk membatalkan ucapannya dan membiarkan dirinya terlalu nyaman berada di sisi Kyuhyun, bersama orang-orang yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Changmin, Kangin, Kibum, Leeteuk _hyung_ dan semua orang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia kenal. Apa dia tega membuat semua orang mendapat masalah karena dirinya? Tidak!

Dan Kyuhyun, ia tidak memikirkan apapun tentang Kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia ingin melindungi Kyuhyun. Setelah merasakan jatuh cinta ketika bagaimana Kyuhyun menjaganya saat di Hokkaido, timbul perasaan di hatinya yang juga ingin melindungi Kyuhyun. Karena ia tahu Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih, Kyu telah memberikan kenangan terindah dalam hidupku. Dan—"

"—mianhae." Tanpa Yesung sadari matanya telah mengalirkan setiap tetes perasaan yang meluap dalam dirinya.

 **END *plak* tbc dh XD XD**

An/

 **Magbe3** & **Cloudlilac** : Annyong ~~ mendekati ending nih XD oke, nggak banyak yang mau diucapkan hanya terimakasih dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Pasti pada mikir pendek banget? Hahahahahha….. giman lagi emang pendek *alasan macam apa ini* , semoga saja chap final sangat panjang , walau menurutku harusnya ini sudah ending . XD *ditembak

Mian n Gomawo m(_'_)m


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **KyuSung Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Song For You**

 **.**

 **Present by**

 **Cloudlilac and Magbe3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Your Time**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

Yesung menatap pintu yang berada di depannya. berulang kali helaan nafas terdengar darinya, meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah yang terbaik. Walau Donghae mengatakan bahwa dirinyaa bodoh dan keterlaluan, serta Heechul yang hanya menatapnya tidak percaya, Yesung tetap pada keputusannya.

Tangannya melirik kertas berada di tangannya, sebuah skenario yang telah di siapkan TOP untuknya. Yang ia lakukan hanya membaca yang tertulis dan selebihnya, serahkan pada mereka. ya, ini bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan berat.

Masih terngiang pembicaraannya dengan TOP tadi malam ketika ia memutuskan untuk menemui pria itu.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya membaca dan biarkan kami yang mengurus semuanya. Setelah konferensi selesai, perusahaanmu akan memindahkanmu ke Jepang. Kau akan berada di sana lebih kurang satu tahun. Kau bisa kembali ketika gosip mereda dan orang-orang melupakan Skandal Kyuhyun dan dirimu. Satu lagi, kau tidak boleh menghubungi Kyuhyun atau bertemu dengannya. Buatlah kau seolah menghilang dari muka bumi."

Yesung meremas kertas di tangannya dengan kuat. Ia masih ragu jika ia bisa kehilangan Kyuhyun. Hei Kim Yesung! Kau masih bisa melihatnya di layar kaca! Ia mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ini demi semua orang dan Kyuhyun.

Sebuah hembusan lainnya sebelum pintu di depannya terbuka. Membawanya dalam dunia yang tidak pernah ia kira sebelumnya. Sebuah dunia yang membuatnya menemukan sebuah arti dari cinta singkat namun berbekas. Dan sebuah dunia yang membuatnya melepaskan cintanya.

.

.

.

"Apa…. Hah…hah…. sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun berusaha menormalkan nafasnya setelah berlari dari tempat parkir menuju ruangan kenfrensi pers diadakan. Pintu ruangan tertutup menandakan konfrensi itu sedang berlangsung dan hanya Leeteuk yang sedang berdiri disana. "Hampir selesai." Leeteuk bertampang cemas dan penuh penyesalan, " Maaf aku tak bisa menahannya," tambahnya lagi.

'Sial….sial…sial….. ' Kyuhyun hanya merutuk dalam hati dia sedikit membungkuk memegangi lututnya yang masih lemas untuk berdiri. Pintu didepannya benar-benar mengintimadasi, baru kali ini dia merasa khawatir dengan rencana yang berada dipikirannya. Sepertinya benar ungkapan 'Semakin besar kau mengharapkan sesuatu akan semakin besar pula kau merasa tidak akan mendapatkannya.'

"Kyu aku tidak merasa ini benar,management -"

"Persetan dengan mereka," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Leeteuk, tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk meluruskan semua ini, dan Kyuhyun tak akan mensia-sia kannya.

 **Flashback~**

" _Hyung ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya melihat Leeteuk yang sedang meremas-remas ponsel tak bersalah ditangannya. Leeteuk menoleh kearah Kyuhyun sebelum buru-buru memalingkan mukanya, "Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat._

 _Manajernya itu sedang berbohong, Kyuhyun tak mungkin percaya dengan gelagat itu. "Kau menutupi sesuatu dariku, " tuntut Kyuhyun, 'Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan Yesung.' Pikirnya mulai sadar._

 _Sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun meninggalkan Seoul dan dikurung dalam studio ini bersama member TRAP yang lainnya untuk pengerjaan album baru mereka, bahkan mereka dilarang membawa ponsel dan alat sejenis itu- kecuali Leeteuk yang memang harus selalu terus terhubung- sebagai hukuman karena sudah membuat masalah dan agar tak dilacak para paparazi melalu GPS atau hal sejenisnya. Sial benar memang para boss itu._

 _Dan hal luar bisanya adalah Kyuhyun tidak sedikitpun mengeluh atau mencoba untuk memprotes semua aturan itu. Itu adalah jasa besar Leeteuk yang mencoba memperpanjang tali kesabaran Kyuhyun, meyakinkannya untuk percaya penuh pada pihak manajemen dan berjanji untuk selalu memastikan keadaan Yesung baik-baik saja._

' _Jika kau segera merampungkan album barumu, maka kau juga akan cepat bertemu Yesung.' Perkataan inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung tenang dan benar-benar membenamkan dirinya untuk merampungkan album baru mereka. Dia benar-benar berusaha keras kali ini, bahkan dalam waktu seminggu ini TRAP sudah berhasil merampungkan 80% album mereka. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, jika semuanya berjalan lancar dia akan bisa bertemu dengan Yesung. Dan minta maaf pada kekasihnya itu , untuk semua masalah yang telah dia timbulkan._

" _Hyung!" Kyuhyun menakan kata-katanya, Leeteuk berusaha kabur tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia melotot pada Leeteuk, mengintimidasi sang manager untuk mengatakan kejujurannya._

" _Lepaskan kekasihku!" Kangin bertindak menarik Leeteuk dari Kyuhyun. Melotot balik pda Kyuhyun._

" _Kekasihmu berusaha menutupi sesuatu dariku." Jawab Kyuhyun tak akan kalah dari Kangin._

" _Ini bukan soal Yesung-"_

" _Bohong!" Potong Kyuhyun langsung, "Jika kau tak mengatakan kebenarnya, maka aku akan pergi dari sini dan memastikannya sendiri."_

" _Kyu kubilang jangan pergi dan membuat masalah lagi!" cegah Leeteuk._

" _Kau akan mengatakannya, kalau begitu." Leeteuk memijit pelipisnya, dia benar-benar tak ingin mengatakan ini pada Kyuhyun. Sial, dulu kenapa sih dia sampai bisa menjadi manager mereka, dan kenapa juga Yesung harus bertemu Kyuhyun._

" _yang meneleponku tadi Heechul," ucapnya jujur, tahu pasti Kyuhyun akan tahu jika dia berbohong, " Dia bilang Yesung sudah memutuskan akan melakukan konfresi pers besok."_

" _Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, "Bukan GD hanya akan menyembunyikan aku dan Yesung sampai gosip ini mereda? Apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung dengan konfersi pers?"_

" _Hal ini tidak bisa hanya dengan mencoba menyembunyikan kalian berdua dan menunggu suasana mereda, apalagi kalian sebentar lagi mengeluarkan album baru. Itu hanya akan menjadi citra buruk untuk TRAP." Jelas Leeteuk, dia benar-benar tak ingin mengucapkan kalimat yang berikutnya, takut reaksi Kyuhyun, " Yesung sudah setuju untuk menjelaskan pada pers bahwa dia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa denganmu, Yesung hanya bagian dari staff yang hanya memintamu berfoto dengannya, karena tidak hanya fotomu tapi fotonya dengan member lain pun juga ada."_

" _Apa kau bilang!" kemarahan Kyuhyun ada diambang batas, dia menarik kerah Leeteuk, tak terima dengan semua perkataan itu. Jika benar Yesung melakukannya, maka Yesung lah yang akan mendapatkan hujatan dari semua para fans Kyuhyun. Mendapatkan hujatan fans bukanlah hal sederhana seperti kau di ejek teman sekelasmu, Ribuan orang akan melecehkannya dan membuat dia seperti narapidana yang disidang didepan umum. Bahkan para fans fanatik bisa melakukan lebih daripada itu. Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada Yesung. Menanggung semuanya sendirian, seakan semua ini adalah kesalahan Yesung seorang. Yesung bukanlah kambing hitam._

" _Kubilang jangan sentuh Leeteuk!" Kangin berteriak dan mendorong Kyuhyun hingga dia terjerembab ketanah. Kedua orang itu kemudian saling menatap dengan amarah, bersiap untuk berkelahi._

 _Kibum dan Changmin datang. Changmin membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, sedangkan Kibum berusaha menjauhkan Leeteuk dan Kangin dari Kyuhyun._

" _TOP sudah memastikan setelah konfersi pers, Yesung akan disembunyikan dan akan menjauh darimu selamanya. Dia tak akan mendapatkan banyak dampak, Itu hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya." Lanjut Leeteuk. Benar, hanya itu hal terbaik yang bisa mereka usahakan. Ini demi kebaikan semuanya._

" _Hal terbaik yang bisa kalian lakukan?" sindir Kyuhyun, seakan mengejek kata "terbaik" didalamnya. Memisahkan Yesung dan dirinya, dia tak akan membiarkan itu. Membuat Yesung terasing? Tersakiti? Apa itu yang dimaksud dengan terbaik?_

" _Lalu apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan?" Leeteuk berteriak menantang. Leeteuk tahu benar, semua ini akan menyakiti Yesung. Leeteuk sudah merasa seperti penjahat hanya dengan menyetujui apa keputusan para petinggi pada Yesung. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena dia tak bisa memutuskan jalan lain yang lebih baik lagi. Apa kalian pikir Leeteuk juga tidak merasa terbebabani dengan membuat Yesung seperti itu?_

" _Apa kau akan mengaku bahwa kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya Leeteuk, " Kau pikir Yesung akan terbebas dari fansmu jika kalian mengaku? Apa kau akan membiarkan karirmu hancur? Tidakkan kau memikirkan member lain? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita semua?"_

" _kau bukan anak-anak lagi Kyu. Apa kau hanya akan terus bertindak tanpa berpikir reaksi yang akan timbul dari tindakanmu." Leeteuk menuangkan segala emosinya, dia juga sangat frustasi dan member lain pun juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengannya._

" _Apakan benar kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Kibum angkat bicara, membuat Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearahnya. Entah kenapa perkataan itu membuat Kyuhyun bingung untuk menjawabnya. "Kau mengganggapnya kekasihmu, orang yang sangat menarik untukmu. Dengan sifatmu yang selalu mengganti kekasih seperti mengganti baju. Apakah kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?"_

" _Ini bukan soal jatuh cinta. Yesung itu orang baik, kalian pikir aku akan mengkambing hitamkan dirinya?"_

" _Benar ini semua harusnya kesalahanmu, dan Yesung yang harus menanggungnya," jelas Kibum, "Secara logis keputusan yang dilakukan manajemen adalah hal yang terbaik. Mereka juga telah mengantisipasi reaksi para fansmu dan akan membuat Yesung melalui ini semua dengan mudah . Jika berjalan lancar maksimal 1 tahun semua akan kembali normal dan Yesung bisa kembali pada kehidupan normalnya seperti sebelum dia bertemu kita dan kita juga bisa kembali menjalani karir kita tanpa masalah. Apa yang salah dari keputusan ini?"_

" _Salah! Kau pikir Yesung akan baik-baik saja dengan itu?" Kyuhyun tak terima dengan penjelasan Kibum._

" _Siapa yang tidak akan baik-baik saja, Kau atau Yesung?" Changmin menambahkan, "Yesung pasti akan baik-baik saja, tipe orang seperti Yesung pasti akan memilih kehidupannya kembali normal."_

" _Jangan terlalu egois Kyu, Hanya karena kesenanganmu diambil kau akan mengamuk dan tak memikirkan akibatnya."_

" _Yesung bukan hanya kesenangan seperti yang lainnya!" Kyuhyun berteriak, menjajarkan Yesung dengan orang-orang yang ia kencani selama ini tidaklah benar. Yesung lebih berharga dari itu dia bukan hanya mainan yang menarik jika masih baru, Yesung jauh dari itu. Semua hal tentang dirinya adalah semua hal yang sangat disukai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak bisa memikirkan Yesung tiba-tiba tidak ada disisinya. Semua peristiwa, semua reaksi Yesung, Kyuhyun tak mau kehilangan , Kyuhyunlah yang tidak akan baik-baik saja jika Yesung menghilang, Kyuhyun tak ingin kembali pada kehidupan lamanya._

 _Realisasi ini membuat Kyuhyun sadar, dia tak bisa jauh dari Yesung. Itu kenapa apa yang diputuskan manjemen bukan hal baik. Dia akan memeprtahankan Yesung, sekalipun dia harus menjadi egois._

" _Yesung akan jadi milikku dan itu harus, jika itu yang kalian pikirkan sebagai jatuh cinta. Maka aku jatuh cinta. Apapun yang harus kulakukan aku tak membiarkan Yesung menanggung sendirian, dan aku akan membuat semua orang menyetujui hubunganku dengannya." Tekad Kyuhyun._

" _Tapi kau tak boleh menghancurkan kami," jawab Changmin, "kami menghargai cintamu dan apa yang kau lakukan, tapi kita tidak bisa hanya membuang TRAP menjadi hal yang sia-sia. Apa yang kita lakukan selama ini adalah perjuangan keringat dan darah Kyu."_

" _Sampai besok, pikirkanlah cara untuk menyelamatkan keduanya. Pasti ada jalan untukmu mendapatkan Yesung tanpa harus membuang kami,"_

" _Aku akan membantumu," Leeteuk kembali berbicara, "Aku akan berusaha membatalkan acara besok. Kau harus bisa memikirkan sesuatu sebagai gantinya."_

Flashback end~

Sebenarnya dia masih belum pasti dengan apa yang dilakukannya tanpa berdampak pada TRAP itu sendiri. Dia benar-benar minta maaf pada mereka, jika itu harus maka dia siap mengundurkan diri sebagai vocalist TRAP. Dia tak ingin membebani yang lainnya hanya dengan keegoisannya. Dia sudah berpikir berulang kali untuk menerima keputusan manajemen, tapi setiap kali teringat akan kehilangan Yesung entah kenapa keluar dari TRAP sekalipun adalah pengorbanan kecil baginya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun tahu kenapa banyak orang menyebut cinta itu buta.

Pintu depan menjeblak terbuka pertanda acara didalam sudah selesai, terlihat sekali Yesung yang pertama kali ingin keluar dari ruangan neraka itu. Wajahnya tampak sangat kelelahan, pasti berada di dalam sana benar-benar menguras dirinya. Yesung terhenti didepannya, wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan. Mungkin tidak menyangka bahwa dia berada disini sekarang. Mulut manisnya itu, terbuka ingin mengatakn sesuatu tapi tak ada kata yang keluar. Menarik napas dalam sekali lagi, Kyuhyun kemudian menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Yesung, menarik pemuda manis itu menuju kembali dalam ruang neraka.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tangan Yesung yang basah karena keringat, bahkan saat ditarik Yesung tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Para wartawan yang tadinya bersiap membubarkan diri kembali memfokuskan diri saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menarik Yesung kembali kedalam ruangan. Seperti lebah yang mendapatkan madunya, mereka mulai merubungi kedua orang itu, untungnya ada para _bodyguard_ yang bisa menahan mereka.

"Aku ingin menarik semua pernyataan Yesung yang dia nyatakan tadi. Apapun itu, aku tidak akan menerimanya." Kyuhyun mengambil _mic_ diatas meja dan mulai berbicara yang secara otomatis membuat keadaan hening seketika. Bahkan Yesung memelototinya. Mungkin tak terima semua usahanya sia-sia, pikir Kyuhyun geli.

"Ada sebuah lagu dalam list album baru kami yang secara khusus kupersembahkan untukmu Yesung," Kyuhyun menghadapi Yesung saat ini, tidak mempedulikan reporter yang mulai berdengung melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan atau menuntut penjelasan dari pernyataannya tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap matanya, ingin melihat semua reaksi yang muncul dari mata dan wajah itu ketika dia menyanyikan lagi ini untuknya.

 **Saenggakna ijeul su eopseo geu miso**

 **nan mariya ontong ne saenggakppunin geol**

 **daeche museun mabeobeul geon geoya**

 **nae maeumui kkocci pigo issneun geol**

 _Aku terus memikirkan senyum mu, itu tak terlupakan_

 _Aku penuh dengan pengalamanmu_

 _Apa jenis mantra yang kau tempatkan pada ku_

 _Bunga di hatiku mekar_

 **(issjanha)**

 **deullini nae simjangsori**

 **(Only you)**

 **nae saengae gajang areumdaun byeol**

 **neo hanaro biccnago issneun**

 **i sesang uri hamkkeramyeon**

 _(kau tahu apa) dapatkah kau dengar detak jantungku_

 _(Hanya kau) kau adalah bintang yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku_

 _Jika kau ada sinar disana_

 _Di dunia ini, jika kita bisa bersama-sama_

 **eotteon mallodo eotteon pyohyeondo**

 **nae maeum da jeonhal su eopsjiman gwaenchanha**

 **sarangiran swipji maneun anheul geoya**

 **kkocceul deulgoseo dagaga bolkka**

 **heojeonhan ne son kkok jabeumyeo**

 **ireohge yonggireul naeeo nae sarangeul**

 **gobaekhago sipeo**

 _Tidak ada kata-kata dan tidak ada ekspresi_

 _Yang dapat menunjukkan bagaimana aku merasa tapi tidak apa-apa_

 _Cinta bukan hanya hal yang mudah_

 _Aku akan membawa bunga dan mendekati mu_

 _aku ingin memegang erat tangan mu_

 _Mengumpulkan keberanian dan mengakui_

 _Cintaku pada mu_

 **yojeum na iyu eopsi useumina**

 **tto neoui kkumeul kkuneun geosdo ilsangiya**

 **cheoeum jugo badeun mesiji**

 **bogo tto dasi boneun geosdo**

 **beolsseo myeot beonjjaeinji**

 _Akhir-akhir ini aku tertawa tanpa alasan_

 _Hal umum bagiku, aku bermimpi tentang kau dimalam hari_

 _aku kehilangan hitungan_

 _Berapa kali tetap melihat_

 _Pesan yang kita kirim satu sama lain saat pertama kalinya_

 **gibun joheun hyanggi gateun neo**

 **jogeumssik seororeul talmagago issneun geol**

 **oneureun soneul japgo geotgo sipeo**

 **hanbalssik gakkawojineun**

 **haru haruga kkumman gata**

 _Kau seperti aroma menyenangkan_

 _Kami tumbuh mirip satu sama lain_

 _aku ingin memegang tangan mu dan berjalan dengan mu_

 _Setiap hari terasa seperti mimpi karena kami lebih dekat bersama-sama_

 **nan geunyang gamanhi jal issdagado**

 **mundeuk tteooreuneun ne saenggage**

 **jakku babocheoreom sileopsi usge dwae**

 **nal barabogo usdeon misoga joha**

 **maeil bol su issdamyeon**

 _Aku akan duduk_

 _Dan aku pikir kau keluar dari mana_

 _Dan seperti orang idiot Aku terus tertawa_

 _Aku suka kalau kau melihat aku dan tersenyum_

 _Jika aku bisa melihat kau setiap hari_

 _ **eotteon**_ **mallodo eotteon pyohyeondo**

 **nae maeum da jeonhal su eopsjiman gwaenchanha**

 **sarangiran swipji maneun anheul geoya**

 **kkocceul deulgoseo dagaga bolkka**

 **heojeonhan ne son kkok jabeumyeo**

 **ireohge yonggireul naeeo nae sarangeul**

 **gobaekhago sipeo**

 _Tidak ada kata-kata dan tidak ada ekspresi_

 _Yang dapat menunjukkan bagaimana aku merasa tapi tidak apa-apa_

 _Cinta bukan hanya hal yang mudah_

 _Aku akan membawa bunga dan mendekati mu_

 _aku ingin memegang erat tangan mu_

 _Mengumpulkan keberanian dan mengakui_

 _Cintaku pada mu_

 **seuchyeo jinagan heunhan inyeonira haedo**

 **nan pyeongsaeng neoreul ijji moshal geot gateunde**

 _Bahkan jika kita hanya terkoneksi lewat hal lain_

 _aku tidak berpikir aku akan pernah bisa melupakanmu_

 **eotteon mallodo eotteon pyohyeondo**

 **nae maeum da jeonhal su eopsjiman gwaenchanha**

 **sarangiran swipji maneun anhdeorado**

 **kkocceul deulgoseo dagaga bolge**

 **heojeonhan ne son kkok jabeumyeo**

 **ireohge yonggireul naeeo nae sarangeul**

 **gobaekhago sipeo**

 _Tidak ada kata-kata dan tidak ada ekspresi_

 _Yang dapat menunjukkan bagaimana aku merasa tapi tidak apa-apa_

 _Cinta bukan hanya hal yang mudah_

 _Aku akan membawa bunga dan mendekati mu_

 _aku ingin erat memegang tangan mu_

 _Mengumpulkan keberanian dan mengakui_

 _Cintaku pada mu_

Kyuhyun menyanyikan semua bait lagu itu tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangnyan pada Yesung. Dia memegang erat tangan Yesung, memastikan _namja_ didepannya juga tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Semua isi lagu itu adalah isi hati Kyuhyun untuk Yesung, dia akhirnya bisa mengakuinya, dia jatuh cinta untuk Yesung.

Ekspresi Yesung itu benar-benar tak tergantikan, sangat indah dan Kyuhyun tak akan pernah melupakan seumur hidupnya. Air mata kebahagian yang terus mengalir dipipinya, Wajahnya yang memerah karena malu, dan ekspresi Yesung yang melihat kearahnya dengan rasa takjub. Semua ekspresi itu hanya untuknya dan hanya dia yang akan memeliki itu.

Seperti orang bisu, Yesung hanya bisa membeku mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir pujaan hati. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, antara lega, takut, bahagia dan sebagainya yang bercampur menjadi satu. Mendengar Kyuhyun melantunkan setiap kalimat dengan suaranya yang membeku, tanpa sadar membuat Yesung meneteskan air mata. Apa itu? Sebuah pernyataan cinta? Sebuah lagu yang begitu indah dan di dedikasikan untuknya. Jika di perbolehkan, ia ingin menangis hingga suaranya habis.

Sejak pertama melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu sudah menghasilkan getaran aneh yang membuatnya tidak menolak ketika Kyuhyun menariknya kembali ke dalam ruangan yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Rasanya begitu lama ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun, dan ketika mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri dengan ekspresi yang belum ia lihat sebelumnya membuat rindu di hatinya meledak. Bolehkah ia memeluk _namja_ di depannya ini? Dan ketika setiap kata yang di senandungkan Kyuhyun tertangkap oleh telinganya, membuatnya iangin menangis semakin keras.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap sisa air mata yang berada dipipi sang kekasih, "Yesung, apakah kau akan menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kyuhyun mendekatkan kan wajahnya kearah Yesung. Yesung tak menjawabnya, dia hanya mengangguk pelan berusaha mengembangkan senyum dibibirnya, tidak dapat berkata-kata. Semua terasa seperti mimpi indah setelah mimpi buruk yang mengahntuinya beberapa hari terakhir. Yesung membenamkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat. Yesung kewalahan dengan semua perasaannya, kakinya lemas. Jika dia tak memeluk dengan erat sekarang, mungkin saja dia sudah terjatuh dilantai.

Kyuhyun juga tak jauh beda, dia memeluk kembali Yesung. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tak merasakan kebahagian seperti ini. Seandainya saja bisa, dia ingin membawa Yesung sekarang dan membawanya ketempat dunia tidak bisa melihat. Dia ingin menikmati kebersamaanya.

Tetapi rencana tetap harus berjalan, setelah beberapa menit berlalu dia melepaskan pelukan Yesung. Dia memegang tangan Yesung lalu menghadap kearah kamera dan para wartawan yang hanya bisa terdiam membeku menyaksikan mereka. "Dengan ini, pasti pertanyaan kalian terjawab semua kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada mereka, tak membiarkan para wartawan itu menjawab pertanyaannya dia terus melanjutkan memandang setiap kamera yang ada diruang itu, "Para fans ku ataupun fans TRAP diluar sana, kalian kami anggap sebagai keluarga kami karena itu aku memohon persetujuan kalian untuk merestui hubungan kami." Kyuhyun membungkuk pada kamera diikuti Yesung.

Benar ini lah hal yang terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan para fansnya. Semoga dengan ini dia bisa memenangkan hati mereka kembali.

"Terimakasih atas semua kesempatan yang kalian berikan," itulah ucapan terakhirnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

"Kami para member TRAP akan menerima semua konsekuensi dari kelakuan Kyuhyun sekarang," Kangin berbicara pada dua orang yang sejak tadi hanya melihat adegan itu tanpa ekspresi. "Jika memang TRAP harus dibubarkan kami akan menerimanya tanpa protes,"

GD melihat Kangin, Kibum, Changmin, serta Leeteuk, dia hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kenapa aku harus membubarkan kalian?" tanyanya balik pada mereka, "Dengan keluarnya lagu itu, antisipasi pasar pada album ke-dua kalian pasti akan naik, ini sangat menguntungkan. Aku tak punya masalah dengan itu." Dia memberi isyarat pada TOP yang segera mengangguk dan mereka berjalan ke luar dari gedung.

Para member TRAP itu saling memandang mendengar jawaban GD dan TOP, mereka tidak akan menyangka jawaban itu. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran dua orang itu? Apakah mereka sudah menebak semua yang akan terjadi?

.

.

Diawal musim semi, seluruh penjuru Korea diisi dengan lagu Idol Group terkenal TRAP dengan album kedua mereka yang berjudul D _EVIL_. Setelah perilisan album di akhir musim dingin yang lalu, D _EVIL_ merajai semua tangga lagu acara musik Korea. Bukan hanya itu, D _EVIL_ juga menduduki posisi puncak negara tetangga. Mengusung MV yang berbeda dari album pertama mereka, TRAP seolah memberikan image yang baru bagi Band mereka.

"Apa kau dengar itu? Hari ini akan ditayangkan wawancara khusus TRAP tentang album baru mereka!"

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan skandal Vokalis mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

"Hmm.. awalnya iya, tapi setelah melihat bagaimana tatapan uri Prince pada Yesung -ssi, aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu ditentang. Di sini aku sebagai fans yang akan selalu mendukung uri Prince, bukan orang yang akan terus menerus mengurusi kehidupan pribadinya. Lagi pula jika bukan karena Yesung -ssi, _bad boy_ kami tidak akan berubah dan bisa menciptakan lagu yang bagus."

"Ya.. aku setuju denganmu."

.

.

"Bicara tentang album baru kalian, kudengar yang membuat liriknya adalah Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah itu benar?" MC Lee bertanya dengan nada riang.

"Ah, benar. Magnae kami yang menulis liriknya." Kangin menjawab.

"Benarkah?"

"Itu benar, _ahjussi_! Mereka sudah menolak 20 lagu yang kubuat." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada merajuk. Membuat seisi studio tertawa.

"Mwo?! _Ahjussi_? Kau memanggilku _ahjussi_?"

"Anda memang sudah tua SooMan-ssi." Changmin membela. MC Lee memasang wajah kesal yang kembali menghasilkan tawa.

"Baiklah, aku dengar lagu ini terbentuk berkat Yesung-ssi."

"Ya, itu benar. itu semua berkat Yesung-ssi—"

"Dan satu lagu lagi yang di persembahkan khusus oleh Kyuhyun-ssi ketika ia bingung dengan perasaannya—"

"— bukan hanya itu, di lagu Confession tersebut, Uri Changmin juga ikut menyumbangkan suaranya sebagai raper di lagu tersebut-"

"— jadi jangan lupa dengarkan lagu kami dengan baik. Karena kami telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk uri TRAPING!" Semua studio diisi dengan suara tepukkan setelah Kangin mengakhiri kalimat berantai meteka.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan lagu kalian. Tetapi, mengapa Kyuhyun-ssi hanya diam ketika kita menyinggung tentang Yesung-ssi?" Semua melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Kangin.

"Ahh, jangan bicarakan Yesung -ssi lagi, Kyuhyun sedang berada pada mood terendahnya."

"Ah.. baiklah. Kalau begitu kita beralih pada Kibum-ssi yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum kepada kita— "

Yesung menyunggingkan senyumannya ketika melihat sekilas wawancara Khusus TRAP tentang album terbaru mereka. Awalnya Yesung merasa tidak nyaman ketika orang-orang menyebut namanya seperti itu. Namun lama kelamaan ia menjadi terbiasa setelah setiap orang menyebut namanya. Terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun dan perbuatan terlampau beranainya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sebuah perbuatan yang hingga sekarang menjadi memori terindah di kotak ingatannya. Setelah ucapan frontal Kyuhyun yang menghancurkan jalannya konferensi pers, Yesung dan Kyuhyun percaya setelah ini mereka tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang di muka bumi. Tentang orang-orang yang menolak hubungan mereka, menejemen dan sebagainya.

Namun nyatanya semua tidak seburuk apa yang mereka bayangkan. BBEnt berubah mendukung mereka dan melakukan promosi album terbaru TRAP dengan besar-besaran. Ia masih mengingat ucapan TOP yang mengatakan bahwa mereka harus bertanggung jawab, dan akhirnya, album itu keluar dengan membawa skandal hubungan mereka. Dan nyatanya kini D _EVIL_ menjadi album terlaris dan terus terdengar di setiap penjuru. Dan untuk member TRAP, ia ingin berterima kasih atas dukungan mereka selama ini.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, fans berubah menjadi pendukung terbesar hubungan mereka. Entah apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan hingga kini ia sering mendapatkan hadiah dari para fans. Sekarang ia sudah seperti seorang artis. Bahkan _yeoja_ di tempat kerjanya bersikap begitu baik padanya. Ya, dengan balasan ia harus memberi informasi terbaru tentang TRAP, namun mereka juga memberikan informasi yang berguna untuknya.

Semua terasa begitu sempurna. Bahkan _hyung_ nya juga mendukung hubungan mereka.

"Apa aku menggajimu untuk bermenung, Yesung-ssi?" Ah.. satu lagi Jung Yunho. Bosnya yang senantiasa membuat khayalannya terganggu.

"Mianhae, _sajangnim_."

"Ya Jung Yunho! Berhentilah mengganggu Yesung-ssi." Yesung mendapati Jaejoong mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kau yang harus menjauh dariku!" Yunho berlalu sedang Jaejoong mengekor di belakangnya. Ia bahkan melihat Jaejoong mengedip padanya. Yesung tersenyum. Siapa kira ternyata mereka berdua sejak High School telah menjalan hubungan? Tidak ada satupun yang tau fakta itu kecuali dirinya!

Yesung melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam, dan hanya tinggal dirinya yang berada di sana. ia bersiap untuk pulang, tubuhnya lelah dan dia memang harus segera pergi dari sana. Tangannya meraih bungkusan yang sebelumnya di beri Donghae.

Yesung keluar dari gedung perusahaan dengan tangan yang merapatkan mantel pada tubuhnya. padahal ini sudah memasuki musim semi tetapi suhunya masih terasa dingin.

"Bekerja larut lagi, _workaholic_?" Yesung mengangkat kepalanya ketika seseorang menghentikan langkahnya, diiringi dengan suara yang menjadi favoritenya.

Yesung tersenyum mendapati tubuh tinggi dengan topi dan maskernya.

"Seperti kau tidak mengenalku saja." Yesung mengamit _namja_ di depannya dan berjalan bersama.

"Belajarlah untuk membalas dan mengangkat panggilanku, Yesung! Kau tau kau membuatku kesal." Tanpa menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, Yesung mengangguk. Mereka berjalan melewati jalan di malam hari yang masih ramai. Mereka tidak bodoh hingga tidak mengetahui jika beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka.

"Apa kita harus menyapa _fans_ mu?"

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak ingin kejadian kemarin malam terjadi lagi. Rencanaku untuk membawamu berkencan harus terhambat gara-gara sikap sok ramahmu itu." Kyuhyun mendengus sedang Yesung hanya tertawa. Tangannya semakin melingkar erat di lengan Kyuhyun

"Jadi, apa malam ini kau ingin mengajakku berkencan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir mudah mencari waktu senggang? Aku artis terkenal, harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku mau meluangkan waktu bersamamu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa aku boleh memilih tujuan kita?" Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu.

"ayo kita makan ramen!" Yesung menarik Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Membawanya kemanapun yang ia mau hari ini. Setelah seminggu tidak bertemu, tidak ada salahnya malam ini mereka habiskan berdua.

Kehidupan itu penuh misteri, bukan? Yesung yang beberapa bulan lalu mungkin hanya duduk sendiri didepan meja komputernya sambil terus merenungi hidupnya yang membosankan. Tapi sekarang, dia disini bersama orang yang dicintainya dengan gambaran hidup yang penuh warna.

Ini bukan soal kau harus melakukan hal-hal gila agar hidupmu menjadi bahagia, tapi ini tentang bagaimana kau harus selalu merubah dirimu dan keluar dari cangkangmu. Kehidupanmu tak akan berubah, jika kau tak berani mencoba.

 **THE END**

An/

 **Magbe3** & **Cloudlilac** : hahaha… THE END gak nyangka , kami hanya mau berterimaksih atas semua dukungan kalian selama ini. Maaf jika banyak kekurangan didalamnya. Semoga berikutnya bisa buat FF yang lebih baik lagi .

Mian n Gomawo m( _'_)m


End file.
